First Comes Love
by Ma Chat
Summary: One touch. One gentle brush of the lips. That's all it took to drive Sasuke to the brink of insanity. [SasuNaru, AU] Too bad it was his foster child making him feel this way.
1. Daddy Dearest

A/N: Okay, yeah. I know I don't need to start this when I need to work on "Vice Versa," but the idea came to me while trying to sleep last night, and it won't stop bothering me. I _need _to write this, even if the idea may be overused or not. I'm not really certain.

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, angst, smut, perhaps violence and Yuri in later chapters.

I'MDISCLAIMINGI'MDISCLAIMINGI'MDISCLAIMING

* * *

--

_Rockabye baby, on the treetops…_

_--_

Prologue: Daddy Dearest

Every story has a beginning, middle and end. For Sasuke, his beginning didn't arrive until a series of forms and papers had been filled out and stuffed in the mail, followed by numerous conferences and discussions. Inspiration had been found taped to a light post while walking down the streets on a midsummer day, and as he tore the slip from the wooden pole a strange epiphany came over him.

"You're certain this is what you want?"

A nod.

"And you do know that you must be willing to offer most of your time to us?"

Another nod.

"All right, then. Here are your papers, Sasuke Uchiha. We will contact you when services are needed."

It wasn't exactly excitement, perhaps, that drove him into applying to be a foster parent, but maybe the possibility to discover something within him that only a child could see. Although he wasn't much of a socially active person, he was still good with handling children, he thought. Having a smaller brother when he was younger taught him quite a few things- Things that would be considered rusty, things he would need to brush up on, but he was confident in his abilities. Providing a home for a young child couldn't be too difficult, he always assumed.

For the next two weeks he waited patiently for opportunity to arise; however, as the days slipped through his fingers, not a single opening had been made, and there he was, thinking about _how many homeless children _were walking along the streets of Atlanta. Nevertheless, his hope dangled out and he waited for a while more, until the fourth week had come and gone with still not a single ring on the telephone.

Sighing, he slipped a light jacket on and picked up a set of keys, opening the front door to exit when something abrupt stopped his actions. Turning around and quickly making his way over to the phone, he answered it with a slightly impatient, "Hello?" If not a little enthusiastic, he had sounded very relieved.

"Mr. Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke rapidly nodded to himself. "Yeah, yeah, that's me."

"We have your first case here," the man on the other line said with a chuckle. "You may come to pick him up whenever it's possibl-"

"I'm on my way."

Hanging up the phone, he darted from the house, slamming the front door behind him and hurriedly sliding into his car. His eyes scanned the rods for a familiar building- the one where most of the children were picked up- and he smirked to himself as he pulled the car into a large parking lot, stepping onto the gravel and sauntering toward the entrance. 'This is my chance,' he thought to himself. 'I have to make a good impression, or else I may not even get the kid.'

Opening the doors to the location, he ambled through the main hall with his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He swallowed a gulp and pushed a particular door open, slowly walking into the room and letting his gaze roam over everything that it contained. There was a woman, he saw, dressed in worn clothing that looked very outdated, a forlorn expression covering the entire expanse of her face. Standing beside her, clutching one of her hands in a smaller palm, was a younger boy who looked to be around the age of seven or so.

He looked up at Sasuke with glistening azure eyes, and his grip around his mother's hand grew tighter. His clothes were tattered and outdated, and his hair was greasy and covered in dirt, Sasuke realized, gazing wistfully at the boy with a sympathetic feeling creeping into him. "Mr. Uchiha?" a man inquired from behind a desk, giving Sasuke an intent look. The brunette nodded wordlessly, keeping his eyes on the blonde child. "This is Naruto- Your first child."

Naruto, the small, silent boy, blinked around in confusion, and his mother stared sternly at Sasuke. "This is who my baby is living with?" she asked spitefully, wrinkling her nose up.

"I assure you, ma'am, that Mr. Uchiha is qualified to tend to your child's needs," the man reassured, grinning at Naruto, who backed away behind the woman. She looked at Sasuke for another long moment, and sighed, pulling her hand away from the blonde.

"Now, Naruto," she whispered, squatting down in front of him. "You have to promise to be good for Mommy, okay?" Naruto said nothing, and she stroked his messy hair. "This is your new daddy," she stated, pointing at Sasuke. "He's going to take very good care of you, but in order to keep a good daddy like Sasuke, you have to be a good boy." Her eyes became moist and she trembled, pulling her boy into a tight embrace. "Naruto, do you understand?" The blonde didn't nod nor say a word, but deep within Sasuke, he knew that the boy comprehended the situation.

The mother stood up straight again, and she took Naruto's hand and placed it on Sasuke's, the Uchiha flinching slightly at the touch but not making an attempt to remove his hand. The man gave a curt nod. "Okay, then. Mr. Uchiha, you may take Naruto Uzumaki home with you after these papers are filled out. This one here is his certificate, and on it is any information you must know." He paused until Sasuke nodded, looking down at Naruto, who's bottom lip quivered. "Thank you for agreeing to be of service. We will give further contact in a short few days."

Sasuke took a file that held several papers, and looking at Naruto's mother he felt pain, seeing her suffer so much in front of him, having her own child torn from her to be spirited away by a stranger. "Ma'am," Sasuke began, "I will do everything I can for him. He'll be safe with me- I promise. Nothing bad will ever happen to him, so long as he remains under my roof." The woman nodded at his statement, but he was positive that she was very uncomfortable with leaving Naruto in his arms.

The downside of it all was that he felt the exact same way.

--

He drove home in complete silence, Naruto sitting in the backseat with a blank look on his face. Not once had he mustered a single word, and to Sasuke it was merely the shock of having to live with an unfamiliar person. "You know," said Sasuke with a grin, "when we get to my house- Home, I mean, we're going to get you a bath so you can be clean again." Naruto looked at him but didn't open his mouth to speak. "And tomorrow we can go shopping to get you new clothes, so you don't have to wear those old ones anymore."

Naruto looked out a window and closed his eyes, rubbing his fingers together nervously as Sasuke pulled the car into his garage. "Here we are," the brunette declared, opening Naruto's side door and making an effort to pull the boy from the car. However, Naruto backed away from his hands, and when Sasuke moved away from the vehicle with a bemused look, the blonde stepped out, closing the door behind him. Sasuke grinned. "…Very good, Naruto."

Once they were inside the house, Naruto had been sat on a small chair while Sasuke jotted down the information on one of the forms, pulling out Naruto's birth certificate as he finished filling out what was required on the papers. "Naruto Uzumaki," he read aloud, under his breath. "Gender: Male, Birth date: October tenth…" He paused, dumbfounded at the print before him. "1995? Naruto, you're twelve?" His question was filled with shock by accident, and Naruto turned his head away, focusing his eyes on a brick wall.

"Twelve," Sasuke muttered to himself. "Who would have known?"

Replacing the paper into the file, he approached Naruto, who didn't make an effort to look at him. "Naruto, we have to give you a bath. You're old enough to do it yourself, so I'll get the things you need and leave you be." He gestured for the boy to follow, and Naruto gave a small sigh and stood from the chair, walking behind Sasuke into a nearby bathroom.

Sasuke set a towel on the counter, putting what Naruto needed to get washed on the side of the tub, and he exited the bathroom as the blonde stepped inside and waited for him to leave. "You going to be okay?" he asked. Naruto nodded and waved his hand as an indication for him to leave. 'He's an independent one,' he thought, looking at the closed door, listening to the sound of running water. 'And he doesn't speak much… At least not yet from what I've seen.' Giving a shrug, he walked into the living room, falling back onto a comfortable couch and closing his eyes. 'I think… I think I like this kid…'

--

Sasuke was awoken by the touch of someone else- A person shaking his shoulder softly. His eyes snapped open, and there Naruto was, hovering not an inch from his face. Suddenly, he felt his heart leap to his throat. The blonde was clean now, wearing a very large shirt that Sasuke had given to him for the night, and he looked almost like a different person, hair clean and the dirt scrubbed from his body. He kept his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and the Uchiha gulped. It was only a touch- A small one at that, but it seemed to dig deeper than his skin, as if it were fire resting upon him.

"What is it?" he asked, shaking the thoughts from his head with a yawn, standing from the couch. Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room, stopping in front of the bathroom door. The older male gasped when his feet met the cold chill of water, and his eyes grew wide as he realized what had happened. 'Oh, God…' The bad part about being a parent kicked in at that moment, and Sasuke found that it wasn't going to be as easy as he had wanted- At all.

Opening the door, there was, as he expected, a room flooded with water. He quickly turned the faucet off, pant legs instantly becoming drenched with water, and Naruto backed away, standing out of the room and biting his bottom lip as Sasuke threw a number of towels onto the floor, rubbing his temple and standing in silence for a moment. He peered at the young boy with sturdy eyes, and Naruto returned the look with shimmering pools of blue.

"Naruto, did you not-"

"I hate you."

It was all that Naruto said.

"I hate you for taking me away… I hate you."

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Want to choke or strangle it? Yes, Naruto's first words were sweet as can be, eh? It's very short, I know, but I wanted to leave it there. Sorry. -rubs back of head- I'll continue it shortly, but I needs encouragement. -flails- Reviews always make me want to update faster! 


	2. Give and Take

A/N: Yosh! Thank you to everyone! I received such good feedback, and it made me very happy. -squee- Now I'm fangirling over my reviews… Ahem, anyways. I know I didn't clear this up before, so here:

Sasuke: 20 years of age

Naruto: 12 years of age

'thinking'

"talking"

I'MDISCLAIMINGI'MDISCLAIMINGI'MDISCLAIMING

* * *

--

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock…_

_--_

Chapter One: Give and Take

The atmosphere between the two was eerie and silent. Sasuke gaped at the boy's words, head spinning. He parted his lips in an attempt to speak, but no words came. Instead, he simply stood there, flabbergasted, staring at the small, blonde child. Naruto crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as Sasuke mustered up enough of his conscious thinking to speak.

"What did you just say?" His voice was quiet and soft, dripping with astonishment, and for a moment he could have sworn he had heard wrong from the younger male.

"I said I hate you," Naruto repeated, eyes becoming daggers that attacked Sasuke relentlessly, and the Uchiha blinked, overwhelmed and utterly bewildered. Panicking, he ran his slim, pale fingers through his hair.

"…Why?" he finally asked, thinking, 'It isn't true. It can't be. What reason does he have to hate me? _I _was the one who took him in! _I'm _the-' His mind stopped for a moment, and realization hit him. "Are you upset because… I took you from your mother?" At the question, Naruto whipped his head in another direction, boring his eyes into a wall and not answering what was asked of him. "Naruto! You answer me right now!"

Naruto growled and turned his attention back to Sasuke, tears clinging to his eyelashes. "I just want my mom, okay?! I want her back- Not you. I don't want you- You took me away, and I hate you! I hate you so much!" True, it pained Sasuke to hear such words come from the child's mouth; however, he could understand the reason behind them, and it honestly had nothing to do with him. Naruto simply didn't want to live anywhere but with his mother, that was plain enough to see.

"Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off, unable to offer any comfort to Naruto, who was dangerously close to crying at the moment, but he held in his tears as well as any other emotion besides frustration. "Naruto, I know how you're feeling…"

"No you don't!" Naruto yelled, face red with anger. "You don't know how I feel!" With a sigh, Sasuke walked over to blonde and squat down at his level, placing a hand on the blonde hair and stroking it delicately.

"Listen to me," he began, voice low and gentle. "I do know how you feel. When I was younger, around your age, I too was taken from my parents." He paused, deciding not to tell him the whole truth- About how his parents were ruthlessly murdered. "I was just like you are- Alone and scared, but I got through it, because a nice man just like me took me into his home. Now, I'm not sure if this will help, but I will try to be just as good a dad as he was to me, and I'll do everything I can to make you happy, all right?"

Naruto sniffled, a single tear dropping from his eyes, and he wiped his face on his shoulder, rubbing his eyes with small fingers from apparent exhaustion. Sasuke smiled at him, giving him a playful wink. "So don't hate me, or at least not too much, okay?" Naruto gave a nod but offered no words, and Sasuke stood with a nod. "Let me get changed real quick, and then we can grab something to snack on before we get to sleep. How does that sound?" He could almost see the blonde smile at his remark, and he chuckled, walking into the kitchen with Naruto close behind.

--

Sasuke stood at the microwave, leaning over the counter and tapping his fingers on the wooden surface while Naruto sat at a stool, gazing around the room with curiosity. Waiting for the timer to sound, he older man studied the blonde, eyes traveling across some peculiar markings on his cheeks. "Naruto, what are those from?" he questioned, pointing at the lines that ran along his cheekbones. Naruto touched them with a finger.

"…Nothing."

At the reply, Sasuke frowned, unsatisfied with the answer. "It has to be something, Naruto. Come on. You can tell me." His voice was reassuring, worried almost, yet Naruto said not a word. He simply hopped from the stool and plopped onto the couch, hiding his face in a pillow. Sasuke stared after him for a while and then heaved a sigh, pulling a bag of popcorn from the microwave and sidling into the living room.

"Naruto, popcorn's ready," he stated, sitting beside the boy and leaning over his figure. Naruto mumbled something incoherent into the pillow, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So you don't want any, then?" A shake of the head from the blonde. "Okay… I guess I'll eat it _all by myself_," he said, smirking while opening the bag, steam filled with a sweet aroma filling the room. Sasuke noticed how Naruto picked his head up, and he gave a sly grin. "Yup. Since you obviously don't want any…" He plucked a single piece out of the bag in a dramatically slow manner.

In a flash, Naruto sat up, groaning and wrinkling his nose in a pout. "Okay, fine. I want some."

Sasuke smiled and handed him the bag. "Of course you do."

--

The snack was eaten in almost complete silence, the only noise coming from a cartoon that had been playing on Sasuke's television. Both of them had watched it in silence, but Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of having Naruto laying beside him nevertheless. The blonde's head was resting on a pillow next to Sasuke's leg, and he allowed his eyes to slide shut after a few minutes of paying half of his attention to the cartoon.

Sasuke looked down at him when a soft snoring could be heard, and Naruto nuzzled into the pillow as sleep quickly took him in its hold. The brunette shook his head, sighing with and picking the boy up. He was light- Too light, almost malnutrition, he thought, peering at Naruto with sympathy. 'The things he must have gone through with his mother…' It was almost overwhelming, to think about the possibilities, because from what he had already seen, none of them could be very good.

He carried Naruto into his bedroom- not certain if the child was _supposed to_ be sleeping in the same room as he was- and gingerly placed him under the sheets on his bed, pulling the blanket up over his body and being careful to not wake him from his slumber. Giving a massive yawn, he too crawled under the blankets, sighing contently as warmth rushed into his body. Before rolling over to sleep, he leaned over Naruto and stole a glance at the boy who slept on, lost within a barrier of childhood dreams and fantasies.

'Yeah,' Sasuke thought, yawning and closing his eyes. 'I like this kid a lot.'

--

The following morning, Sasuke was awoken to a glow of light that leaked in through the blinds on his window, and he groaned while blinking his eyes, adjusting to the light. A yawn escaped him and he smacked his lips, rubbing his hair and looking around the room in a morning daze. His eyes rested on the sleeping abject beside him-, Naruto, and he was still fast asleep, sprawled out on his back with his legs spread, one of them remaining under the sheets and the other hanging out, halfway off the bed.

He chuckled to himself and wiped a hand over his face, standing from the mattress in a slight stagger, departing from the room. His feet carried him into the kitchen as on all days, and he pulled a box of cereal from a cabinet, along with a carton of milk, both of which he sat on the dining table. Pulling a chair back, he sat, placing an elbow on the table and resting his chin on a palm. 'Yesterday seemed almost like a dream…'

In a start, his head jerked upright, ears detecting an unfamiliar sound. "Naruto?" he inquired, seeing the blonde stand beside his chair, eyes wide and hair disarrayed. A smile escaped him. "You're up early." Naruto said nothing in response. "Do you want some-" Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto had pulled a bowl from a lower cabinet, pouring some cereal from the box into it. As he pulled the cap from the milk and added its contents into the bowl, Sasuke remembered that Naruto wasn't as little a boy as he had first assumed.

'He's twelve,' he reassured himself. 'He doesn't need my constant help. I was doing things like that by his age, so he'll be just fine.' Watching as Naruto sat at the table, taking large bites of the cereal, he felt a strange sense of nostalgia overwhelm him, the child suddenly being compared to himself. 'Naruto… Reminds me of _me_. We were both outcasts- Both alone, but now he has me, just as I had Father- Kakashi after I was abandoned.' Naruto took his eyes from the meal to gaze at Sasuke, raising a golden eyebrow at the man.

"Nothing. It's nothing, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged and took another mouthful, humming a small, quiet tune as he ate, Sasuke simultaneously humming along to it in his mind. '_Hush little baby, don't say a word…_'

--

After finishing their breakfast, Sasuke changed into a new pair of clothing, giving Naruto back his old ones to slide into while they were out for the day. The younger wouldn't allow Sasuke to see him without clothes, the Uchiha realized, seeing Naruto take his attire into the bathroom to change in private. 'I probably wouldn't either,' he thought. 'He still doesn't trust me is all.' He walked from his room, holding his keys, waiting at the bathroom door for Naruto to be ready.

"Are you re-"

Naruto opened the door, fully dressed, scratching the back of his head and awaiting their leave. "Okay, then," Sasuke chuckled. "Let's go." With that, the two walked from the house, and Sasuke allowed Naruto to ride up front, despite his size. 'He's old enough, I guess. Besides, how is he going to warm up to me if he can't even talk while we're in the car together?' Looking over at Naruto, he saw the boy leaning against the window, eyes skimming the trees as the car drove along the roads.

"Um, so…" Sasuke began, rummaging his mind for any topic that would make for good small-talk. "Naruto, what's your favorite food?" Again, he heard nothing from the blonde, and he frowned, becoming slightly irritated at his silence. "Did you hear me? I asked you a question, and I really expect an answer."

"I don't have a favorite," Naruto grumbled, keeping his eyes on the world outside of the car. Sasuke nodded slowly and patted the steering wheel, coughing awkwardly at the sudden tension in the vehicle.

"Are you sure? Because everyone has to have a favorite food, even-"

"Look," Naruto interrupted, glaring at the brunette. "You're trying to be nice to me so I'll give you what you want, right?" At this, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You expected the perfect, golden child, but instead you got me. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to make myself into someone I'm not for your own happiness! You've tried, and you've tried hard to get me to like you, but I don't. At all. I just don't." His talking ceased, and he slumped against the window once more, leaving Sasuke taken aback by the sudden rashness he had displayed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't even start with that!" Naruto argued, scowling at him.

"Naruto, you listen to me! I only want for you to like me because I _don't want you to hate me_. Is that so much? When I try to be good to you, you ignore me! You completely ignore me- and it hurts a little, for me to be putting an effort into this 'foster-parenting' thing when you won't even acknowledge me! And _when _you pay any attention, it's only screaming and yelling! Do you understand, Naruto? Can you even begin to comprehend what I'm saying, because I can…" He stopped mid-sentence to see Naruto, face in his palm, sobbing violently.

"…Naruto?"

Naruto shuddered, turning his body to conceal the view of his tears. "Just… Drive and leave me alone…. Just leave me alone…"

Becoming extremely anxious, Sasuke swallowed a hard gulp, trying desperately to block the sound Naruto's cries from his ears.

It was around another fifteen minutes before Sasuke took the keys from his car engine, parked in the middle of a store parking lot. Naruto got out of the vehicle and slammed the door, walking ahead before Sasuke could even open his own door. The older male narrowed his eyes and jogged up to him, giving him a long, stern look as they walked side by side. "You can't just walk away from me like that!" he warned, clenching his fists when Naruto rolled his eyes and opened the door leading into the clothes store.

Inside, there was a large arrangement of garments for all sizes and genders, and Naruto immediately dashed to the children's section, Sasuke rubbing his forehead and watching him pick out some tee-shirts in a rather enthusiastic way. 'It must be ages since he's gotten new clothes,' Sasuke pondered, stepping toward him and browsing through a few things. 'It's not surprising that he's happy- For once. God knows he needs it…' Naruto walked up to a store clerk- Not him, holding four shirts and three pair of jeans.

"Where are the changing rooms?" he asked politely. The woman smiled courteously and pointed at the back, and he nodded at her while saying a quick thank you.

Sasuke gritted his teeth together, leaning against a wall. 'Why couldn't he have asked me? And you think he'd at least tell me before he did something like that, but no. He has to do everything by himself. Jesus, I swear that the kid looks half his age and acts three times it.' Smirking at his own thought, he shook his head, sitting down in a chair beside the dressing rooms and waiting for Naruto to finish. It wasn't but a few minutes, four at the most, and Naruto had walked from the room, holding his clothes close to him with a small grin.

"You done?" Sasuke asked in a sweet tone, and the smile vanished.

"Yeah."

Sasuke paid for the outfits, giving Naruto five new ones for the time being. It was a start, at least, and he had already decided that there was a good sized list of things that he was going to give Naruto while he lived there, whether the boy liked them or not. 'In any case,' he thought, 'I'm being generous enough to give him new things. I _could _be one of those parents that don't give a rats ass about their kid.'

Exiting the store, Naruto clutched the bag as if he would never release it. Said boy heaved a deep sigh and caught a glimpse of Sasuke, giving a small, "Um… Thanks."

Sasuke felt a small grin tug at the corner of his lips. 'And even if he doesn't…' he thought, getting into his car once again. He glanced at the golden-haired boy and felt a rush of warm sensations press flush against his body.

'… At least I still like him.'

* * *

A/N: Ugh, the plot is kind of stagnant at the moment. Yay for the bipolar ness! -dances- No, really. The emotion is changing a lot in this fic, but oh well. I still like it, and hope you do too! (Oh, and if you couldn't tell, this chapter was longer. Still, it didn't take me too long to write it. I just have a short attention span and can't do any more. -dies-) Yes, and do you see that little purple button down there? Well, it's been a long time since he's gotten a pat, and the poor guy's gathering dust… ;-; 


	3. Mutual

A/N: You guys really don't know how happy you make me, do you? I mean, I'm ecstatic right now about my reviews! Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed thus far, and I hope that there are more to come! I enjoy hearing all of the comments that I get. -smiles-

I'MDISCLAIMINGI'MDISCLAIMINGI'MDISCLAIMING

* * *

--

_When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall…_

_-- _

Chapter Two: Mutual

When they reached the house once again, Naruto didn't slam the car door. He didn't feel the need to, all of the anger and rage from earlier that day completely extracted from his body. Sasuke knew that there was much more to be said- That Naruto wasn't quite ready to become friendly with him just yet, but he was making progress. Slow progress, but it was still there, even if it was a bit hard to detect.

Sasuke heaved a deep sigh and entered the building, tossing his jacket onto a small table and collapsing on the couch, closing his eyes and kicking his shoes off. Hearing a quiet voice beside him, his eyes snapped open to see Naruto sitting next to him, looking at the carpet with a slight frown. "What did you say, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his head and yawning. Caring for the child was a challenge, he decided admittedly. 'A _small _challenge, though.'

"I said I'm hungry."

Sasuke chuckled and stood, grunting and smiling faintly. "Okay. Let's get you something to eat, then." He traveled into the kitchen, tapping his chin thoughtfully and rummaging through his cabinets for possible meal ideas, none of his food items striking him as particularly interest-provoking for a boy Naruto's age. Turning to face the blonde, who stared up at him with the utmost boredom, he questioned, "Um, what exactly do you like to eat?" He sounded uncertain, almost unable to say the words- Certainly, an adult such as himself should know what young teens eat.

However, these things didn't come naturally to him, and he wasn't that old in the first place. That is, unless you count twenty as old.

"I like a lot of foods," Naruto replied, comment almost a small grumble.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, irritated. "Yes, I know, but what do you want to eat _now?_"

"Ramen."

It was a flat, dry answer. _Ramen. _Such a simple word. Such a simple food. So simple, in fact, that Sasuke did not have any present in his home, and the very idea of Naruto, this complex, intelligent boy suggesting a bow of noodles was almost dumbfounding to Sasuke, he mentally groaned, waiting a few seconds before speaking again. "You're sure this is what you want?"

Naruto nodded.

"Okay… Well, then wait here. I'm going to run to the store to get you some because I don't have any now." He didn't continue talking until he received another nod. "I'll be back in just a minute. Don't answer the phone or door for anyone _at all. _I don't want anything bad happening to you, okay?" Naruto remained silent. "Naruto, answer me. You can't keep acting like what I say doesn't matter. This is important! If you get taken, then-"

"Whatever. I get it. Don't 'talk to strangers.'"

"Naruto, don't talk to _anyone._"

"Fine!"

He wiped a hand over his face. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Of course," the blonde retorted haughtily, folding his arms.

Becoming irked at the boy, Sasuke walked through the front door, slamming it and turning the key until it locked, eyes narrowed and head pulsing with annoyance. Mumbling random thoughts to himself, he got into his car, driving off and marking the beginning of his quest, 'Pleasing Naruto.' So far, this had to be the hardest thing he had ever attempted in life, and he was certain the roads were going to get rougher along the trail of parenthood.

--

Being alone in the house wasn't exactly intimidating to Naruto, but it made him uneasy, and as he lay outstretched on the living room sofa watching the television, he acquired a slightly paranoid feeling, every noise and creak causing him to flinch in surprise. He gulped and pulled a small throw blanket closer against his body, sitting up and huddling on the couch. He tried to reassure himself that everything was all right- That Sasuke would be back any moment and nothing would happen.

Nevertheless, he grew worried as time ticked away, eyes glued to the clock. Hearing the phone ring, he jumped, gasping in utter astonishment. 'Don't answer it,' he told himself. 'Sasuke said to not answer the phone for anyone. Just ignore it.' After several times, the ringing eventually ceased, and Naruto caught his breath, still in a state of mild alarm. Letting his eyes close, he laughed in spite of himself. 'I'm being ridiculous! There's nothing to be scared about.'

There was a knock at the door, which quickly grew into a hard pounding . It stopped abruptly, but in a matter of seconds the door was torn from the hinges and was laying on the floor, broken into several pieces. The sound of footsteps on the wood was heard, and Naruto regretted feeling relieved, even if only for an instant.

He trembled and curled tighter into the blanket, softly whispering for Sasuke- anybody to come and save him.

--

As he drove, a steady trail of sweat made its way down Sasuke's hairline, and he pressed his foot harder against the gas pedal. 'Leaving him alone was a bad idea. I need to hurry and get the food.' Parking at the store, he jogged inside, hurriedly scanning the shelves. He picked a few bags of ramen from a nearby aisle, paying for it in a quick speed and darting from the building, a foul sensation wiping over him. His palms were sweaty on the steering wheel as he departed.

'Please, Naruto. Please be home when I get there…'

--

"Naruto?"

Sasuke's call was loud and riddled with grief, eyes running over the ruin that was his front door. He darted inside, dropping his bags, heart nearly stopping at the grim scene within the house. Shattered chunks of glass were sprawled on the floor in several places, and pieces of furniture were turned over, pictures that had previously hung from the wall now spread across the carpet. "Naruto!" Voice filled with despair, Sasuke searched through the rooms, finding most of them in tact except the living room. "Naruto, where are you!"

He ran into his bedroom, turning his head in every direction, anxiety filling his senses. Choking back a sob, he leaned against a door, looking at the ceiling in misery. "…Why?" he finally whispered. "Why?!" Raising his voice and slamming his head into a wall, he cried out, tears streaking his cheeks. "It's my fault! I should have never left him alone!" He pulled at his own hair, screaming in fury. "Fuck! I should have just taken him with me! I'm such a damn imbecile! I was too frustrated with Naruto lately. I should've been more patient, tried harder, and now…"

Biting his lip, he slowly shook his head, body shuddering with desolation. "…Now he's gone."

It was silent after that, and he didn't feel the need to say anything else, mind fuzzy and thoughts scattered. The only things he could focus on was, 'Naruto…gone… He's….gone…'

'My fault. All my fault… Stupid mistake…'

'… My fault…'

Ears detecting something, his head jerked upright, eyes instantly dashing to the opposite side of his bed. Instantly, he scrambled to the location, and when he saw what remained there, he was bewildered- completely startled at what he saw. "…Naruto?"

There, arms wrapped around his and eyes wide, mouth parted and chest heaving, was Naruto, golden hair tussled and blood sliding down his arm. Sasuke was seemingly paralyzed, feet glued in one spot. Gathering enough courage to step forward, he fell to his knees before the boy, wrapping him in a tight embrace and weeping into the small shirt. "Thank God! You're okay… You're okay…" He rocked himself and the small boy back and forth, smiling as tears rolled down his face. "You're okay now… I'll never leave you alone again…"

Naruto backed away from him a bit and wiped the moisture from his eyes, pushing some of the black hair to the side. Sniveling, he buried his face in Sasuke's chest, arms wrapping around the man's waist and clinging to him tightly. "I knew you'd come! I just knew it! I don't know why, but… I knew you'd come and save me!" Looking up into glimmering, onyx eyes, he sniffled, face stained red and eyes a shade of pink. "Please don't leave me… Don't ever leave me again…"

Sasuke squeezed the blonde, rubbing his hair gently and placing a little kiss on the small forehead. "Never again, Naruto… Never again."

--

After some of the tension from the incident had died down, Sasuke and Naruto left the bedroom, the brunette starting to cook the child's meal as said boy sat at the counter, peering at Sasuke with a troubled expression. "… It was a guy that broke in." Sasuke nodded and took the pot off a stove burner, pouring the noodles into a bowl. He sat them in front of Naruto and placed a fork beside him.

"Usually it's guys that do these things, Naruto."

Naruto took a bite and looked at Sasuke thoughtfully, remarking as he took another mouthful, "Yeah, I know." For a moment he stopped eating. "He took some money, I think. When he busted the door down, I ran into the room and hid." This made Sasuke smile, and the older male patted his head affectionately.

"That was a smart thing to do."

Naruto grinned with pride and raised the fork to his mouth once more, chewing his food happily. "You know what?" he said, swallowing and resting the fork on the edge of his bowl.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "What?"

"I like you, Sasuke," Naruto said, beaming- face bright despite the tragic events that had taken place. In return, Sasuke chuckled, ruffling the blond hair, making Naruto growl playfully and shield his head, placing his arms over his hair with a small smirk.

"I like you too, Naruto."

* * *

A/N: I hate this chapter. Don't know why- Just don't like it. I think it's unnecessary and very sloppy and VERY short, but oh well. I wanted to update, so I did. Just with a lame chapter is all. DX -dies- At first, I was going to make Naruto get kidnapped completely, but I found that to be a bit too much for the third chapter… Besides, I have a horrible headache right now and don't feel like writing anything else, so I'm sorry if you didn't like this. I'll try to make it up next time.

The relationship deepens…


	4. We Share

A/N: It's been a while since the last update, so I figured I'd write a longer chapter. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews; I love all of you guys so much! Anyways, I need some new ideas for next chapters. If you have any, please do tell me! It would make me very happy.

I'MDISCLAIMINGI'MDISCLAIMINGI'MDISCLAIMING

* * *

--

_And down will come baby, cradle and all…_

_--_

Chapter Three: We Share

It had been several hours since Sasuke called services for someone to come and repair his door, and he and Naruto began cleaned up the house, Sasuke smiling as the blonde clumsily swept at an already clean hardwood floor. "Naruto, what did the man look like?" Sasuke asked, putting a bag of broken glass into the trashcan. Naruto looked up at him, then down at the floor, and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Um… Well," he began, "he was real tall- real tall with short, brown hair." He paused, scratching the back of his head. After pondering for a moment, he slowly shook his head and gave a shrug. "That's all I can remember. I didn't see much of him, because when he came in I made a run for the room." When he had finished, Sasuke nodded, wishing that there were possibly additional clues Naruto remembered of the man. However, there weren't, and he certainly couldn't force the boy into remembering more. He smiled and took the broom from a pair of small hands, winking and placing it beside a washing machine.

"I think that floor is clean enough. Wouldn't you say so?"

Naruto nodded and laughed softly. "Yeah, I think. Does that mean we're done cleaning?" Sasuke nodded in reply to his question, picking the blonde up in his arms and carrying him over to the sofa. "Sasuke!" Naruto giggled. "I'm not a little kid! I can walk by myself, ya'know!" Sasuke smirked and tickled the young boy, enjoying the laughs and squeals he received. "Okay, okay! You got me- Whaddya want?"

The brunette shook his head, leaning back and placing his arms behind his head. "Nothing. I just like hearing you happy is all." Naruto cocked his head to the side, scooting closer to the other male and smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Why? Don't you like being happy?"

Naruto shook his head eagerly. "Of course I do."

Seconds later, the sound of a vehicle being pulled into the driveway was heard, and Sasuke turned his head to see construction services had arrived. He heaved a sigh of relief, ruffling Naruto's hair yet again and giving him a small grin. Standing up with Naruto close behind, he walked from the house and approached a taller, slim man. Said person yawned lethargically and smacked his lips, holding a tablet in his hand and scribbling some things down onto a loose sheet of paper. "You're the one who wanted their door fixed?" he asked, yawning a second time. Sasuke pointed to the empty space where his door had previously remained.

"Obviously." He gave the man an intent stare. "Are you sure you're the one I called in?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at the lazy sight before him. The male nodded slowly- His actions all seemed to be done in slow-motion, and Naruto stifled a giggle, smiling as he watched the man grab a small bag of tools from his truck.

"I assure you, Sir. I do my job, and I do it right. May not want to, but I do it." He stopped and gazed at Naruto, dark eyes looking into pure azure ones. "My name is Shikamaru Nara," he said, leaning down to the young child. "What's yours?" At this, Naruto hid behind Sasuke, grabbing a hold of the Uchiha's shirt in small fists. Sasuke turned his head, stroking the blonde's hair in a reassuring manner, telling him to go into the house and wait for him there. He nodded and scurried out of sight. Shikamaru was silent, utterly confused at the strange actions. "He…doesn't like strangers?"

"Someone broke in earlier," Sasuke remarked. "It must have scared him half to death, but even before that he didn't like new people much. It took him a while to become adjusted to me, and I still think he doesn't trust me completely, even if I am his foster parent." Shikamaru gave an understanding nod, gazing at the place where Naruto had been.

"So, you're a foster parent? Man, I can barely stand my own kids, let alone someone else's." He chuckled. "Anyway, you can go and take care of other business if you need. It'll be a while before this is fixed, so I recommend you go and find something to do meanwhile. Hey, there's a park downtown, you know. There's a lot of kids there. Maybe you can take that little rascal out and let him play." Sasuke nodded, grinning slightly at the suggestion.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Thanks."

--

Naruto didn't seem very enthusiastic when Sasuke told him about the park. He had simply frowned and shook his head, walking into the kitchen and stating that he wasn't good with other kids. "They don't like me," he mumbled quietly. "I was always 'weird' to them, even if they were foster kids like me. They said I didn't fit in just because I had a mom that was alive. She just didn't want me, so she gave me away…" He bit his bottom lip, turning his head away and sniffling. Sasuke shook his head, embracing the boy in a comforting manner.

"No, no, Naruto… It isn't that she didn't want you. She just couldn't take care of you is all. I'm sure that she was a very loving mom, but she-"

"She did this to me," Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke blinked in confusion. "What? Did what, Naruto?"

Naruto ran his fingers along the marks on his skin- three running down each cheek. "She did this…to me…When I was younger… She said I was being a bad boy, and that I needed to be punished…" He trailed off, body trembling. "…And she took out a knife… Not a small pocket knife- a big one. I didn't try and stop her. She said that if I even made an attempt to struggle, she'd hurt me even more…. I don't even want to imagine what that would have turned out like." He laughed in spite of himself, choking back tears. "…She carved these lines into me and said, 'This one is because you don't look like other kids. Why can't you look like other kids? This one is for not being friendly to strangers. How many times have I told you how I _hate _the way you act to other people!' and…"

He didn't finish. Actually, he didn't have a chance to. Sasuke picked him up and cradled him, rocking him back and forth and making a small shushing noise. "It's okay, Naruto… You don't have to say anymore… I understand now." Naruto cried softly, rubbing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. A few seconds passed, and the older man tried placing Naruto on the floor, but the blonde protested, clinging to him and sobbing harder into his shoulder.

"Don't let me go…. Not yet. Don't let me go, please… You're the only one that hasn't before… Just hold me for a while longer."

Sasuke did just that. He held onto the boy, despite whatever age he was. It didn't really matter just then- Nothing did. The only thing he was aware of was the fact that Naruto wanted to be held, be comforted and cared for, and he wasn't going to argue with that. "Hey, Naruto… Why don't we take a walk through town, hmm?" Naruto sniffed and looked at him, eventually cracking a smile and wiping his eyes again with a nod. "Okay. You don't have to talk to anyone you don't want, either. Just you and me."

"…That sounds good."

--

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the sidewalks in town, the bright blue eyes scanning every inch with curiosity, humming softly to himself and licking at an ice-cream cone that Sasuke had bought him. An hour had already passed since they left the house. "Hey, Sasuke?" he questioned in between licks. "Will you be my dad forever?" At this, Sasuke halted, frozen in his steps. He dreaded the day he would have to admit the truth- That no foster parent is guaranteed the same child until they are eighteen, which is normally the age limit before they are sent on their own.

"Naruto…" Shaking his head to himself, he grinned. "Of course I'll be your dad forever. No matter what people say, all right?" Naruto beamed and nodded, flashing a toothy grin and resuming to snack on his treat. "Now let's get back and see if the door is finished, okay? Then maybe we can watch a movie or play a game."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Naruto remarked, finishing the last of his cone and licking his lips. "I wanna watch something scary."

"You do?" Sasuke chuckled. "Well, we'll see what we can do."

They approached the house again, and to their relief a new door was in place. Sasuke gave Shikamaru his thanks before the man departed, walking into the building with Naruto and settling down on the couch. "What is it you want to watch?" he asked, pointing to a small stack of DVDs that sat on a coffee table. Naruto searched through them, comparing a few together and muttering some things under his breath. 'He's very smart,' Sasuke thought, watching the boy make his decision. Finally, he placed a movie on Sasuke's lap. "Darkness Falls? Are you sure?" Naruto nodded. "You do realize what this is about, right?"

"Of course. I've already seen it before, and besides, my baby teeth are all gone." He took the movie and put it into the player, snatching a blanket from the back of a chair and sitting beside Sasuke, leaning his head on the man's shoulder and nuzzling into him affectionately. "If I fall asleep, don't wake me up, okay?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled. "Sure."

--

Thirty minutes later, they were both sound asleep, Naruto's head on Sasuke's leg. It wasn't until another two hours or so that Sasuke awoke, giving a massive yawn and stretching his arms. His eyes rested on Naruto, the blonde's sides rising and falling as he slept. He shifted and stood, gingerly lifting the boy's head and placing it under the pillow. He walked into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door to ensure he wouldn't wake Naruto.

He couldn't remember the last time he did this, sliding his pants down and leaning against a wall. Probably a month or so at the most- He was usually occupied, and he never really had time for women. Strangely, he never exactly felt the need to be with one, and he assumed that it was simply because of his busy schedule. 'And besides,' he thought, snaking a hand into the confines of his boxers, 'I have Naruto now. I don't have time for females…' A finger brushed against his member, skin heated, and he closed his eyes, head resting against the wall behind it.

'And…ah, I don't really want…women anyways…' He trailed a hand along his length, hardening under his own touches. 'All they do is cause trouble… Mm, you can't trust them… They cheat and lie, and you never know what they're doing…' His breaths became shaky, muscles tensing as he squeezed his erection and clenched his eyes shut. 'I'm perfectly fine by myself… I don't…need anyone…' His movements were faster now, and he panted, hands working himself quickly. He inhaled sharply, pulling the clothing down and continuing his ministrations.

His free hand reached up to wipe sweat from his hairline, and a moan tore from his lips, back arching instinctively and mind becoming hazy. His heart pounded fiercely, touches now acting like fire upon his flesh, fingers pushing him closer and closer toward the edge. Moaning loudly and member pulsing beneath his grasp, he came to his climax, jaws parted in a silent gasp as he fumbled to keep a coherent track of thinking. Giving a small groan, he rested for a while, washing his hands under the cool water from the sink. 'God… I always fucking regret it.'

He redressed himself and exited the bathroom, flipping the light switch off and closing the door. 'Oh well. I think I needed that.'

--

"Naruto… Naruto… Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up."

Naruto shook his head, rolling over on his stomach and placing the pillow over his messy hair. He mumbled something, and Sasuke shook him, again urging him to wake from his sleep. "You've been asleep for over three hours now. If you don't wake up, you'll never sleep tonight."

"That works," Naruto murmured, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, pulling the pillow from the boy's clutch.

"No, it doesn't. You need to wake up now. Oh, and your social worker called. She'll be coming over in a little while to check up on how things are going." Naruto lifted his head, eyes blinking open as he yawned softly. "You are going to tell her that I'm doing a good job as a dad, right?" he questioned. Naruto nodded and sat up.

"I'll tell her that you've been super awesome to me."

Sasuke chuckled. "That works."

He walked into his bedroom and changed into fresh clothes, Naruto too grabbing a pair of his new shorts and a shirt and dressing himself in the bathroom, walking out with a smile. There was a knock at the door, and Sasuke ran to answer it, greeting the woman there with a friendly hand shake. "Hello. You must be Mr. Uchiha, correct?" she asked, returning the grin he gave her. When he nodded and gestured for her to enter, she continued, stepping into the house and saying, "My name is Sakura Haruno. I've come to check up on Naruto and see how he's adjusted to his new home." Her eyes traveled over the rooms. "You have a nice place here," she complimented. "It looks like you're making a great effort to care for him."

Sasuke sat down beside her on the sofa. "Yes, of course. I'm trying to make this the best home for Naruto that I can," he declared. Naruto cautiously approached the two adults, walking to Sasuke and partially hiding himself from the pink haired woman.

"Naruto, can you come over here and sit?" she asked, patting the seat next to her. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who nodded in approval, and he sat down, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Now," she began, "tell me, Naruto. Has Sasuke treated you well?" At her question, Naruto gave a bright grin, nodding and looking to the raven-haired male. "Good, that's good. Has anything…bad happened?" she inquired, pausing between her sentences. Naruto thought carefully.

"Well… There _was _this one incident…" he admitted.

"Oh? Please explain."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and his heart quickly sped. 'Oh no…'

"It was my fault, really," Naruto said, shrugging at his own words. "I told him I wanted some ramen, so he went out to get me some, and…well, when he was away, some weird dude broke in." Sakura frowned; she didn't look happy in the least.

"Mr. Uchiha, why was he by himself?" she asked, turning her attention to Sasuke.

"I…I wasn't thinking, really. It was a careless mistake; I was just running to the store to get his food. I had no idea something bad like that would occur…"

"No one does," she replied, standing from the couch. "However, it did. Now, I do realize this is your first time having experience with your own child, but you must understand that if anything of the sort happens again, he'll be taken from you and placed in a more responsible adult's care." Sasuke nodded at her words, and she opened the front day with a, "Good day, Mr. Uchiha. I'll be stopping by in a week or so to see how things progress from here."

Naruto stared after her. "Did I…say something wrong?"

"No, of course not," Sasuke said, mustering a smile. "She just wants what's best for you, as do I. Naruto, if anything bad happens again, you…" He paused, and Naruto raised an eyebrow, sitting beside the brunette.

"What? What would happen?"

Sasuke gulped, onyx eyes burning into glistening, sapphire ones. "You could be taken away from me, and I wouldn't be your father anymore."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a tad longer, but much less neater. Oh well. It makes me want to cry, too… Because my little cousin was taken from his mom, as did his older sister. He's been to over four foster homes, one where he abused by other kids in the house, and… Well, just writing about something like this… 

…It really does hurt.

Anyways, please review.


	5. Spirited

A/N: _(I'm terribly sorry for the late update; I was grounded for about eight days. Why? Well, that's not so important. XD; ) _Oh em gee, over 80 reviews? Heck yes! I'm thrilled right now! And as for a very important question from a reviewer:

Yes, the characters are intentionally OOC. Without these changed aspects, Naruto and Sasuke's relationship would have developed much too quickly for my liking. Also, I enjoy toying with their personalities. (Besides, don't you think that Sasuke would be at least a bit more mature and kind by age 20?) That should clear it up.

-points- To chapter four!

* * *

--

_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…_

_--_

Chapter Four: Spirited

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto! Wake up! Guess what day it is?"

Naruto blinked his eyes open, giving a massive yawn as his vision cleared. Sasuke was there, sitting beside him on the bed they shared each night- To Naruto, it wasn't such a major concern to sleep in the same bed as his foster father. The only use a bed serves is for sleeping, so why create such a fuss over it? "What?" he groaned, voice groggy with fatigue. Sasuke grinned and held a calendar to his face, finger pointing to a date circled with a bright red sharpie.

"October tenth-your birthday-, Naruto!"

The blonde flashed him a toothy grin, giving one last yawn before stepping from the bed. "So that makes me a teenager, right? Thirteen?" Sasuke nodded at the question, and Naruto's smile extended. "Yes! That means I can date!" Happily bouncing toward the kitchen, he felt Sasuke pull him back by the collar of his shirt, chuckling softly and waggling his finger. Naruto frowned. "What? What is it?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grin holding firmly in place. "Who ever said that being thirteen makes you able to date?"

"Well," Naruto began, plucking a piece of lint from his shirt, "at the park, Kiba, that kid with the really annoying dog, told me that once you become a teenager, it makes you old enough to date girls and stuff."

That single word struck Sasuke, and it struck him hard. _Girls. _For the past two years he hadn't dated a female, and though he still believed he felt _something _for that gender, convincing himself that he was a heterosexual was becoming very difficult. To him, there was something _different _about males, something more intriguing. Perhaps he was simply becoming tired of endless ranting and complaining, however attractive the woman may be. That didn't matter to him so much. He was currently finding himself interested in a man's physical attributes as well. Women…just didn't seem to compare quite as much anymore.

"Is that true or not?"

He was plucked from his thoughts by Naruto's question. "Huh, what? Oh, no, that's not true at all." He ruffled the golden hair, making it more disarrayed than before. "When you're old enough to date, I'll let you know. However, thirteen is certainly not old enough." With this being said, he sauntered into the kitchen, leaving Naruto to pout quietly to himself, arms folded and nose wrinkled. He sighed and followed Sasuke, pulling a bowl from a cabinet and filling it with cereal, pouring milk into the bowl as he did every day. The normal morning routine. Taking his breakfast, he sat beside Sasuke at the dining table.

"Sasuke?" he inquired through large spoonfuls of the crunchy substance.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Naruto swung his dangling legs (legs that were coming dangerously close to reaching the ground- Naruto was growing, becoming older, and Sasuke couldn't quite force himself to feel joyful about it) back and forth. "What do you look for in a woman?"

'That was…an unexpected question,' Sasuke thought, being rendered wordless for a short while. "What do I look for?" Thinking for a moment, he smiled. "Well, first of all, they have to be sweet, caring, and always loving. Someone that will soothe and support. Hmm… They have to be sensible and at least a tad mature- Responsible, of course, and they-"

"Why do you keep saying 'they'?" Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke gave him an intent stare. How could he possibly begin to explain? The boy _was _a year older, and he was maturing. That was very easy to see. Already he had grown a few inches in height, hair becoming a slight longer, and eyes sharpening with each day's experiences. "Naruto," he sighed, averting the blonde's eyes. "Not everyone has to date their own gender. That's why I say 'they'. It's not just limited to girls."

"Oh," replied Naruto, taking another bite and grinning, nodding to himself. "Yeah, but you'd never date a _guy_. That's sick." He giggled at his comment.

"Yeah," Sasuke laughed, a deep pain beginning swell within him. "That it is."

--

There wasn't a gift list given to Sasuke that year. Naruto wasn't a greedy child- never had been, and he didn't asked for much. The one thing he requested for his birthday was a harmonica. 'Such an odd gift,' Sasuke had thought, but then again, Naruto was a peculiar boy. He accepted the suggestion, feeling as though Naruto deserved so much more for what he had been through in his life. A recent phone call with Sakura-his social worker- informed him that his mother was extremely bipolar.

She had committed suicide two months after Naruto was taken from her.

"You're sure this is all you want?"

Naruto nodded, a content, satisfied glint twinkling in his azure eyes. "Okay," said Sasuke. "If that's what you really, _really _want."

"It is," Naruto responded. "My dad used to play one."

_Dad._

"He used to play one really well- I would listen to him for hours when I was younger. My mother didn't like it though. She said it didn't deserve to be called music, but I loved it. Still do, and that's why I want one. I miss hearing it." He fell silent but continued eating, and Sasuke looked at the wooden table thoughtfully, wondering just how much Naruto had seen in his lifetime. He could imagine a bright eyed blonde sitting beside his father, joking and making music together. Making memories together.

"All right, then. I'll get you one."

Naruto nodded, and Sasuke winked. "So, what would you like to do today, hmm?"

The blonde pondered for a moment. "Anything?"

"Anything," Sasuke answered, chuckling softly.

"Well…" Naruto paused. "I want to visit that new ice cream parlor in town. You know, the pretty one with a blue sign and rose bushes by the entrance?" Sasuke nodded at the question. "Oh," the blonde added, "I wanna go to the park too. I told Kiba I might see him later on, so I want to check it out to see if he's there." He smiled, but it wasn't a returned smile. Sasuke's lips merely twitched.

'He's crushing,' the brunette thought, faking a small grin and patting Naruto's hair. 'That dog boy has him infatuated, that's for sure. Not much of a surprise though… He is a funny, cute kid.' "Okay, we'll swing by the park after getting some ice cream. That sound good to you?" Naruto nodded. "Great. It's a plan. Change clothes and we can get going." The blue-eyed boy beamed, dashing into the bedroom to throw on a new set of clothing. Sasuke remained at the table. 'The days are going by very quickly. Before I know it, Naruto will be eighteen, prepared to leave me and begin a life on his own. He won't need me anymore…' Shaking his head, he smiled. 'But I'll always be here, even if he doesn't require my presence. I'm his father.'

_I'm his father. _It was the one sentence he repeated to himself on several occasions, because it was something that filled him with pride. He was caring for a talented, smart boy, nurturing him as any parent would. In his heart, he was well aware of the fact that he loved Naruto. It was natural for a guardian to become attached to their child. However, he was oblivious to the suggestion that he may have begun caring a bit too much. 'I love Naruto because he is my son,' he thought, sliding a clean shirt on and placing his keys in a pant pocket. 'Nothing more and nothing less.'

--

At the ice cream parlor, Sasuke and Naruto were greeted by Ino, a lovely, tidy woman with elegant blonde hair. "Hey, Sasuke, Naruto! Nice to see you two again!" She approached the men happily, shaking Sasuke's hand with excitement and exchanging smiles with him. "How have you been?" she asked, tangerine lip glass shining to perfection. Her attire was neat as usual, hair dainty and nails carrying not a single chip and painted a bright, welcoming pink.

Sasuke shrugged, holding Naruto close to him. The boy giggled, closing his eyes and leaning back against the man's chest. "We're doing just fine," Sasuke answered, gaze sliding to the blonde. His eyes were fixed on a sign listed with several ice cream flavors, each of them causing his grin to stretch farther, eyes glistening wistfully. "I was getting Naruto here some ice cream. It's his birthday, and he thought it would be a good idea to come here."

"Aw, that's nice," Ino remarked. "How old is he now? Thirteen?"

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto tugged his sleeve. "Sasuke, can I get some ice cream now?"

"Yes, of course," said the other male, laughing and sauntering to the register. Ino followed. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to the seemingly endless list. Naruto bit his lip, tapping his chin with a thoughtful noise.

"Hmm… I want… Cookie dough! Yeah, chocolate chip cookie dough!" He licked his lips at the very image. Sasuke repeated the order, the woman at the cash register giving him "the smile"- One that he had learned to ignore in the past few months. Flirting didn't affect him, unless it was to a major extent. It wasn't a worry to him though. His sexual desire was last on his list of occupations, Naruto coming first. The child was his only true preoccupation, which wasn't exactly a problem to him. At least he didn't have to kill himself over a casual relationship with some strange woman… Or man.

Naruto's food was brought, and Sasuke paid, the two of them sitting themselves at a table together. Ino took a seat next to Sasuke, rather close, he thought. Pushing the idea from his mind, he asked, "So, Ino, how's your boyfriend? You two still getting along and everything?" To his dismay, Ino shook her head with a semi-gloomy expression, fiddling with the edge of her purse and heaving a sigh.

"No, actually. We broke the relationship about two weeks ago. Unfortunately, he told me he didn't want to even consider the possibility of mending it again, so we decided that it was best we go our separate ways for good. Now, I'm single, and honestly, it isn't that bad. I mean, I get to look for someone new now." She smiled cheerfully. "Why are you asking anyways?" Obviously, she was signifying something to Sasuke, who shook his head, waving his hands in a dismissive manner.

"Oh, nothing. I was just curious is all." He paused to take note of Naruto, who munched silently on a piece of chocolate, licking a smudge of vanilla ice cream from his top lip. The brunette made the decision to push farther into his interrogation, cautiously, however. "You looking for another guy? Or have you already chosen someone?"

A waitress brought a cup of tea to the table, and Ino swirled a fingernail around in the liquid. "No, not anyone in particular." She smirked at Sasuke. "Unless you're willing to take the job," she suggested with a wink. Sasuke swallowed a gulp, eyes becoming very large, and Naruto looked up from his ice cream, disrupted by the sudden silence. Shaking his head with a sigh and laughing the previous shock off, Sasuke flashed a sincere smile at the woman.

"No, no. I don't think so. I'm not really able to balance a child and girlfriend simultaneously. Besides, I'm not too interested in dating at the moment."

The edges of Ino's lips curved downward a bit. "Really? Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke replied, standing from the table as the last spoon of ice cream disappeared from Naruto's cup. "Well, we'd better get going." Turning, he felt his coat snag on something, and he soon realized Ino had halted him, eyes casting to the floor.

"Sasuke," she began, voice low and soft, "when my boyfriend and I were together, we lived in the same building. Now that we're not seeing each other, I don't really have any place to stay. I mean, a few friends offered to share their homes with me, but I don't exactly '_yearn_' to live with them, if you know what I mean." Releasing Sasuke's coat, she held a hand close to her chest, lips quivering. "I'm not so sure of what to do. I guess what I'm saying is… Do you think I can stay with you and Naruto? Just for a while, of course. Perhaps only a week at the most- Until I can find a new job."

Sasuke was taken aback at the sudden remark. He was uncertain of Ino's intentions, or if she was even telling him the truth, but there was the possibility that she was being honest and didn't have a home. If so, he would be caught with an enormous guilt trip, and no one likes those. "…Yeah, okay," he said tenderly, sighing and giving her a brief smile. "But you're just staying with me until you're able to move out, all right? And we're definitely not dating- Just roommates."

Ino nodded enthusiastically, and a grin spread across both of Naruto's cheeks. "Ms. Ino's living with us!" he cheered, bouncing slightly where he stood. "Now we have more people to play checkers or watch movies with, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, a pang of regret stabbing him in the chest. "Yes, Naruto. Ino can do those things with us."

--

To his disappointment, Sasuke wasn't able to take Naruto to the park as he had planned. Instead, two hours had been spent gathering Ino's belongings, which were then taken directly to Sasuke's house. "Naruto," he whispered, "guess what I did?"

Naruto wiped the dirt from his hands, placing a box beside the front door and turning his attention to the brunette. "What?"

"I saw a harmonica in a store in town today while driving from Ino's house."

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed, face brightening.

"Yup," said Sasuke. "And I plan on getting it either later today or tomorrow. It depends on whether or not we get Ino completely situated." At this, Naruto frowned. "What is it?" Sasuke asked, confused at the blonde's actions. "Did I say something?"

"No," Naruto replied, gaze sliding across a box of Ino's things. "It's just, that's all I want for my birthday, and Ms. Ino comes first?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off searching for the words. Cracking a smile, he pulled the blonde close to him in a soft embrace, whispering in his ear, "I'm getting that harmonica for you, and nothing is going to change that. It's your birthday wish, and I promise I'll get it. Ms. Ino doesn't come first, either. You know what comes first?" Naruto shook his head, and he continued. "Love. And you're my source of love, so don't worry about other people being placed before you. You're always my number one, and don't forget it." He tweaked the end of Naruto's nose, earning a giggle in response. "Now, let's see how Ino's doing. We're almost finished bringing everything over, so it shouldn't be long before she's moved in."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

They met up with Ino again at the house about an hour later, several boxes piled at the front door. She stroked Naruto's hair affectionately. "So, you found yourself a girlfriend yet?"

"No, not yet," Naruto said, disappointment ringing in his tone. "Sasuke says I'm too young for one."

She gave him an intent stare, then Sasuke, who rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, why do you say that?" she questioned.

"Because," Sasuke replied, "I don't want to get him into the habit of dating and dumping until he's older. If he gets a 'girlfriend' at this age, he'll never find one that sticks." Ino shrugged at the answer, taking a few stacked boxes into her guest room. Naruto remained immobile for a moment, sidling over to the sofa after a few seconds and falling back onto it.

"Sasuke, why don't you get a girlfriend?" he asked as Sasuke sat next to him.

"Well, because I don't want one at the moment, for starters," Sasuke answered with a small chortle. "Second, because I don't really have time for one. You don't want a girl coming in here and wrecking all our fun, do you?"

Naruto pondered for a moment. "No, but will Ms. Ino do that?"

It took Sasuke a while to realize he had no answer. However, he couldn't possibly tell Naruto that he was unsure. "Of course not," he laughed. "Ino's a good friend to the both of us. She would never intentionally do anything to hurt us. Even you should know that."

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto grinned. "I'm gonna go get something to drink." He stood, but before he could depart to the kitchen, Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

The blonde halted. "What is it?"

Sasuke sighed. 'I really don't want to say this, but…' "Do you like boys?"

"Of course not! That's gross, like I said earlier. Remember?" Naruto retorted, half angry and half amused. How silly of Sasuke to ask something like that. Why, it must have been a mere joke. Why else would his father even begin to assume such a thing? "Why?"

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Sasuke waved a palm in the air. "Nothing, nothing. Just messing around with you. Go get your drink, okay? I'm going to go check on Ino and see how she's doing." He too stood, watching Naruto as he exited the room. Walking into Ino's room, he was immediately faced with a smiling female, clothes hangers littering her floor with numerous articles of clothing scattered across her bed. Cocking her head to the side and holding her smile, she gestured with a hand for him to come in. He did, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it, Sasuke?" she asked, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

"I just wanted to check on you and see how you're doing," he replied, eyes traveling over the messy room. "I see you've begun unpacking?"

With a laugh, Ino nodded, placing another shirt on a hanger and setting it atop a pile of other clothes. "Yeah, it's not clean at all, I know. It will be by tomorrow though, I swear. You don't have to worry about that." She walked away from the clothes, leaving them and heading toward Sasuke, who took a step back. "Is that the only reason you came in?" Ino inquired, voice dropping to a faint whisper. He nodded and reached for the door handle, being rewarded only with a firm hand gripping at his own.

In an instant, he found himself shoved roughly against a wall, wriggling as Ino pressed herself flush against him, breath hot on the back of his neck. "I'm not exactly believing you, _Sasuke_," she whispered, the words dripping from her tongue like molasses. She nipped at his earlobe, and he chocked back an insult, head becoming hazy and mind scattering. A hand dipped under his shirt, fingers sliding across his stomach, playing and tugging at the edge of his pants.

"Ino," he panted, fumbling to remove the hand. "Let me out." At his command, Ino shook her head, biting her lip and giggling in a taunting manner. Her hand descended, fingers lowering the zipper at a slow, steady pace, undoing a button and sliding past the denim. Sasuke gritted his teeth, clenching his fists and inhaling deeply as the same, soft hand made its way into the confines of his boxers, playing with the waistband for a moment before sliding in entirely. "Ino, I'm being serious," he breathed, voice slightly hitched and rugged. "Naruto's out there, and I don't want-"

He was interrupted as Ino narrowed her eyes, hand squeezing at his length. His eyes flew open, and he hissed at the sudden touch. "You _do _want this," she ground out, stroking and rubbing the hardening member.

Sasuke growled with irritation, fingernails scrabbling at the wall behind him. Ino's movements were quick, fingers constricting and fondling him. Shaking his head fiercely, he struggled to pull away, but Ino didn't let up. She was determined to keep Sasuke in her hold, memorize him, and make him want her. However, he bared his teeth. "Ino, I said _no_!" he shouted, tightly gripping the arm, yanking it from his pants and shoving the woman onto the carpet. She collapsed with a hard _thud_, face buried in the floor.

'Oh no,' Sasuke thought, eyes widening with horror. He knew his mistake the moment he made it, and there wasn't a single thing he could do but stand there, fingers twitching and heart stopped dead in his chest.

"…Ino?" he questioned softly, buckling his pants and crouching over the still figure. She groaned, pushing him off her with not much effort. Glaring into his eyes, he was faced with a large expanse of deep purple splotching the area beside her eye. "Ino, I'm so sorry- I didn't-"

"Shut up!" she howled, slinging her fist at him. Her hand didn't make contact with his body, and she staggered to her feet. "Don't touch me! I-I'm leaving!" Shuddering, she stumbled from the room, limping through the living room and slamming the front door as she exited. Naruto, who was sitting on the sofa sipping from a coke, nearly choked on the drink. Eyes half lidded with grief and remorse, Sasuke walked into the room, not making an attempt to approach the blonde child.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "I saw her face, Sasuke! What did you do?!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Sasuke argued. "Naruto, don't you ever let someone try to force you into something, or you may end up in this situation. That, or you could be laying dead in a ditch somewhere. That's why I'm so protective- I don't want anything bad to happen to you. But you don't _ever _touch a woman. _Never_. I made that mistake, and you don't want to wind up like me. Ino probably won't ever speak to me again." Cautiously, he sat beside the boy, and to his relief Naruto didn't move from his seat. Instead, he nodded with understanding.

"I know," is the only thing that slipped from his mouth.

They sat in silence for ten minutes, and Sasuke found that he had made Naruto's birthday a complete disaster. Unfortunately, it was about to get worse.

--

Sasuke ordered take-out for him and Naruto's dinner. Already the sun had set, stars glimmering in the evening sky. He sighed, worry beginning to dissolve as he took another mouthful from a sandwich that wasn't really so tasteful, but then again he assumed that most things probably wouldn't be for the rest of that night. He glanced at Naruto, who was humming while sticking another French fry between his lips. Opening his mouth to speak, he was cut off by a loud knocking at the door, followed by a set of loud commands and bright lights outside his window.

"Naruto, you stay here," he directed, standing from the sofa and quickly making his way to the door. Naruto huddled into a cushion, and Sasuke opened the door, coming face to face with the last thing he had wanted to lay eyes on.

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent."

'_Shit_.'

Sasuke remorsefully swung his head from side to side as another man pulled him from the house, twisting his arms behind his back and snapping a set of handcuffs onto his wrists. 'Fuck, oh fuck. No, this can't be happening. Ino- That witch! She went to the police!' An officer scribbled some things on a notepad, eyeing Sasuke with an intent, sturdy gaze.

"You have the right to an attorney," he continued. "If you do not have one, one will be provided for you."

'I know, I know,' Sasuke thought, listening as his rights were listed to him. The only concern he had was still sitting on the couch inside his home. 'Naruto… what are they going to do with him?' "My son," Sasuke remarked, clearing his throat. "What are they going to do with my son? What are you going to do with Naruto?" The officer chortled at him as if the question were humorous to him. Indeed, it was.

"Sir, this child isn't your son. He never has been, and he never will be." He indicated to Naruto, who was being carried from the building, panicking. His eyes were wide in terror, and he extended his arms, reaching desperately for Sasuke, who was incapable of doing anything.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, tears clinging to his eyes and face turning red. "Sasuke, he's taking me away! Don't let him take me!"

Sasuke chocked back a sob, turning his head away. Naruto wriggled in the man's hold, complaining and yelling at him, kicking his feet and thrashing his arms about. "Come this way, sir," the officer holding Sasuke instructed, leading him to the back of a police vehicle. He stepped inside with no questions, and the door was slammed. He yearned to be with Naruto, but the boy was being taken from him- Being ripped from his hands.

"Let me down!" Naruto wailed, voice squeaky as he sobbed uncontrollably. "Please, let me be with Sasuke!" The man holding him showed no mercy, sliding him carefully into the passenger seat of a different car. Tears slid down his red cheeks, and he pressed his hands against the cloudy window. "I don't want anything else!" he begged. "I don't want a harmonica anymore, or to see Kiba at the park!" Both cars began driving from the house.

Naruto buried his face in his palms, entire body shivering as he continued to cry. "I don't want anything else… I just want Sasuke… I just want my dad…"

* * *

A/N: Well then. O-o That… turned out differently than I had expected. Initially, I had only planned for Naruto to be taken away. I had no idea that I was going to throw Ino (who is most likely never going to appear again) in this or arrest Sasuke… Or have a kind of semi-smut if you squint scene. 

Oh well.

But I did plan on making a longer chapter. You awesome people _so _deserve it. Review, and I'll try to make Naruto and Sasuke's lives a little better. XD


	6. Return to Sender

A/N: OMG. You. Guys. Are. So. _Awesome_. I appreciate all of the reviews _so _much. -squee- Oh, and before I get to the fifth chapter, I decided to give out a little free information about the story that probably no one knows…

1) Many events in this fic are inspired by occurrences in my (or any of my relative's) life

2) I have a harmonica and play it frequently (and it takes away a lot of my spare time, often cutting my writing time in half)

3) Chocolate-chip cookie dough is my favorite flavor of ice-cream

4) I base Sasuke _and _Naruto off myself, meaning a large percentage of their personalities are actually part of my own. Go figure.

Enjoy

* * *

--

_Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky…_

_--_

Chapter Five: Return to Sender

It had been almost a complete day- A full day without seeing Naruto's brimming face. A day in which Sasuke sat on a chilled, hard mattress, the only light being shed by a flickering wall lamp. He was silent and motionless, hands hanging limply between his legs. No coherent thought crossed his mind, save for the previous meeting with a small group of officers who interrogated him, putting mass effort into making Sasuke plead guilty.

However, the Uchiha had planned otherwise. He was, in fact, clearly innocent. When asked for his summary of the events with Ino, he replied in a calm voice, "She was attempting to seduce me, so I told her I wanted otherwise. When she did not agree to let me from the room, I pushed her away, not realizing how hard I may have pushed." At this, a few men laughed, snorting at his story.

"You expect us to believe that bullshit?" one in particular said, swirling a set of keys around his finger. "What kind of man doesn't take up a woman's offer on having sex? Why, it's obvious this was intentional battery- Not a case dealing with molestation! Sir, do you know how ridiculous what you just said sounds?"

Another male chuckled. "Unless he's one of them queer boys," he teased. "You know, the faggots? Ones that like to fuck other boys 'cause they think it's okay."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes crossly. "Look, I'm not gay," he lied. "I just didn't want to have sex! Naruto was in the other room! What kind of influence would I be setting for him?"

The man tapped his chin thoughtfully, a smug grin stretching across his cheeks after a moment of pondering. "Sonny, what kind of influence do you think you set when you hit that woman? I mean, unless you figure abusing females like that is okay?" He placed his hands on his hips in a haughty manner, and Sasuke heaved a sigh, determining that there was no hope of gaining the belief from any of the officers. "And," the man continued, "none of us believe your story. If you're going to lie, then lie with some decency."

Sasuke laid his face in a palm, desolation sweeping over him. It was then that two large men in uniforms gripped his shoulders and escorted him to a room- including a series of dark, muggy cells. He gulped as a large, barred door was slammed before him, and he was left alone in a dreadful silence that made him shudder.

'Naruto,' he thought. 'I have to get Naruto. They took him from me because they think I intentionally hurt Ino. How am I supposed to get him back?' He growled angrily out of frustration, tugging at the roots of his hair and wiping a hand over his face. He rubbed his eyes, falling back onto the mattress with a grunt. 'Uncomfortable.' Of course, it was to be expected. He was a criminal charged with battery. He was morally wrong. And he was sentenced to a week in prison and a five-hundred dollar fine. The thought of it made him groan.

"Would you shut up?" a new voice sneered, irritation dripping in the tone. Sasuke's head jerked, a silent gasp hanging on his lips. Peering around the darkness, he noticed a bed on the side of the room opposite of himself. He cocked his head to the side, curious. "Some people are trying to sleep."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "Obviously not," he seethed. "I wasn't being that loud, so there was no reason for you to wake up. Besides, I can't imagine _anyone _wanting to sleep in this hell hole. You never know what will happen to you." It was almost as if he were hinting something offensive to the other male- However, said man merely chuckled, stepping from his bed and approaching Sasuke. The Uchiha had stayed closer to the light, and walking closer he could make out the stranger's appearance: A young male in his early twenties with silky, red hair, sea-green eyes blinking monotonously.

"True, true," the man admitted, taking a seat beside Sasuke. The brunette shifted uncomfortably, scooting away from the redhead a bit. "My name is Gaara," he said.

"Sasuke," Sasuke muttered, voice low. He sighed, stretching his arms with a yawn. "So, what are you here for?" he asked. Gaara smirked, lips twisting into a sadistic smile.

"I shot and killed five people."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oh," was all he could muster.

Gaara waved a hand in slight apology. "Enough about me," he remarked. "What about you? What did such a sophisticated, obviously not laid more than once a week man do to end up in a nasty, grungy place like this?" Sasuke glared at the comment, turning his head away and staring blankly into the darkness. The light beside him flickered again, and he jumped, startled. Gaara snickered. "It's your first time here, I see," he mocked in a petty tone. Sasuke bared his teeth.

"Look," he said, pointing a finger at Gaara, "I'm here on false accusation. The cops won't bother even considering believing me, so I'm stuck here for an entire week." He paused to reminisce on the previous events, and his eyes closed partially. "My son was taken in the process." When this was said, it was barely audible- A whisper. " I need to get out of here so I can get him back, but I doubt that will ever happen. I'll probably never see him again, according to my stay here. They've most likely taken away my parenting license, too…"

Gaara scratched his head, thinking. "Yeah, probably," he replied with a shrug. "So now your kid's gone, you're stuck here, and you still aren't getting any. How much more shitty can your life get?"

"How do you know I haven't had sex in a while?!" Sasuke shouted, clearly angered at the other man. "I could have had sex last night with one of the cops, for all you know!"

"No, you couldn't have," Gaara chuckled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, bemused. "How do you know that?"

"Because," Gaara pointed out, "all of the police officers are males. Well, the ones that arrest people and bring them in anyways. I don't think you have enough courage to fuck them, even if you're gay."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. 'I-it's that obvious?' he thought. "H-how would you know? You don't! I'm a perfectly straight guy, okay?" A faint, rosy glow settled on his cheeks. Gaara smirked.

"You're a flaming queer, and there's no denying it." The statement itself was as simple and unadulterated as anything else Sasuke had ever heard, and moreover, it was the truth. Giving a reluctant sigh, Sasuke gazed up at the ceiling.

"How can you tell?" he finally mustered.

"Well," Gaara began, laughing, "I've had my days where I wasn't so certain of my sexuality." Hearing this, the red on Sasuke's face became more intense. The Uchiha nodded and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Gaara shook his head with a grin. "Not anymore though- Tough luck for you." The comment was meant as a joke, but Sasuke didn't crack a smile. "But," the redhead continued, "I can still detect a homo if I see one. Not that it's obvious; I'm just more keen than a lot." He nodded to himself for a moment, but the brunette beside him said not a word. "You're really upset over this, huh?" he asked.

Sasuke's top lip twitched slightly. "I just lost my son, and I'm in prison for abusing someone who was seducing me. Of course I'm upset."

"Well, you know, this isn't my first time in the slammer," Gaara declared nonchalantly. "And I've had more than one experience with breaking out. You want to hit me up on the offer?" At this, Sasuke could almost smile. Things were starting to look up again, perhaps, or at least they couldn't get any worse.

--

To Sasuke's surprise, Gaara turned out to be a more intelligent man than he had expected at first glance. He conducted a seemingly flawless plan to escape, but nothing in this situation was ever full proof. 'I could just deal with the week,' Sasuke thought to himself, head reeling with the realization of the scenario. 'This is really dangerous, and they'd never let a man who just escaped from prison take his son back! What the hell am I thinking? Besides, I doubt we'll even get out. We'll probably get from this cell and be put right back in again with a longer sentence. Fuck.'

"Gaara, I don't think-"

Gaara turned and faced Sasuke, cutting him off with an intent stare. "You're not thinking of backing out on me, are you?" he whispered in a deathly tone, causing Sasuke to tremble slightly. The brunette shook his head, uneasy. Gaara grinned insincerely with a curt nod. "Good. Let's get back to work, then. Here's my plan: All I have as a weapon is this one dagger, so if you quit, I'll rip you to pieces." Sasuke wondered bleakly on how Gaara's first impression of a normal, at least semi-nice person had suddenly altered. He continued listening. "When the night guard comes down this hall to check on us, seeing as we're the only two here, I'll take care of him and try to grab his keys. That's our only chance, you got it? If anyone finds him dead and we're not out, we'll get it for sure."

Sasuke couldn't stifle a gulp. Everything was becoming so much more complicated than he ever expected. Breaking out of jail? Him? Not likely. Nevertheless, it was happening, and now there was nothing he could do but go with it and hope for the best. "After that," said Gaara, "we'll make our way out of this place as quickly and silently as possible. I know this place like the back of my hand, so don't worry about getting lost or anything. We can't be heard, you understand? Heard or seen. Then, once we get out of the building, it's almost home-free. If we get across the lawn without being detected, escape is ensured."

'Easier said than done,' Sasuke mused. How ever was he to do this? It all seemed so silly. Gaara had been so utterly infested with the idea of escape, he had forgotten to consider everything else. However, it was either escape or die trying, or die without trying at all. Every choice he had was limited, and he didn't like any of them. At all.

Ten minutes later, a quiet tapping of shoes against the hard floors was heard. Gaara smirked, whispering, "Ah. Here we are." He seemed eager, but Sasuke closed his eyes, heart instantly speeding. What were his reasons for doing this? Naruto. That's the only thing he had to say to himself- The only reminder he needed. Naruto. Once he was out, he would find Naruto as quickly as possible, and they would move away. Out of the state or country, perhaps; anywhere besides where they were. They would try to find happiness.

'Yeah, try,' Sasuke thought remorsefully, gulping as the footsteps neared.

Gaara inhaled deeply as the guard approached them, a haughty spark glinting in his eyes. The man tilted his head at Gaara, narrowing his eyes a bit and turning to depart. Nearing the barred door, Gaara snaked an arm through one of the small spaces, just barely grasping a long, blue sleeve in his balled fist. He chuckled, jerking the officer against the door. "Time's up," he whispered, plunging the small dagger into the man's chest. Almost immediately, he collapsed to the floor, limbs sprawled and blood oozing from the deep wound. Gaara brushed his hands off and stood back. "See those keys?" he inquired, turning his focus to Sasuke. "Get them."

Sasuke blinked, dumbfounded. The man didn't exactly fall right beside the cell door, so reaching the keys that were partially visible in his jacket pocket would prove to be a challenge. "Hurry up!" Gaara pressed, slight panic in his voice. Swallowing a gulp, Sasuke dropped into a crouch, grunting and sliding a hand out into the hall. Fingers reached desperately for the keys. He made contact, and in one swift movement, the shining, jingling object was in his hand. He quickly stood and unlocked the door. Gaara nodded, and the two stepped from the cell.

"We have about…" Whispering, Gaara calculated, "Two minutes to get out of here. Think you can do it, pretty-boy?"

--

They crept through many corridors, feet falling onto the floor silently, breaths coming short and shallow to avoid any noise. Two males sharing a conversation could be heard a short distance away, causing Sasuke to freeze up. Gaara urged for him to follow, and he obliged, heart pounding in his ears. A new wave of panic overcame him when the two made their way near the back exit, which was completely vacant except for one man who was asleep in a chair near the door. Gaara rolled his eyes at the irresponsible, yet fortunate, behavior.

Once Sasuke unlocked the door as quietly as it would allow, they stealthily slid out. Outside, Sasuke bolted across the lawn, Gaara hot on his heels. "You idiot- Slow down!" However, Sasuke had no intention of slowing his pace. The rush of fresh air filled his lungs, and he felt as if the wind was on his feet, movements swift and accurate as to avoid a small light that would scan across the area every few seconds. Gaara scowled and ran beside him, yelling, "If we're spotted, it's a dead end! You know that, right?" Sasuke nodded but said nothing, leaping onto a small, mesh fence and quickly scaling it. In most scenarios, Sasuke would not have the ability to do these things- But this time, he was determined.

He was _going to _escape. End of story.

He jumped with Gaara following alongside him, landing on the ground with a small "Oof!" Gaara sighed, gripping Sasuke's sleeve in his fingers and pulling him away. "What are you doing?" the Uchiha questioned, attempting to escape Gaara's clutches.

"We're going to find your son," the other answered. Sasuke couldn't conceal an enthusiastic spark in his eyes, and he nodded in agreement without further question.

"Okay. The adoption agency is down that street over there. Chances are, they still have Naruto and are looking for a replacement parent. We should still have enough time to snatch him before someone else does."

They rushed down the sidewalks, avoiding any suspicious stares and averting all eyes; the less people they talked with, the smaller chance they had of being discovered. Standing in front of the agency, Sasuke gulped, the edges of his lips quivering. 'Naruto,' he repeated in his mind. "Gaara, thanks for the help. Without you, I-"

His sentence was cut short, his jaws parted. He tried speaking, but all that came was a sticky, red substance, and before he could meet the other male's gaze, his head reeled and he fell to paved earth below him.

---

"I'm going outside," a small voice stated in a bleak tone, the slam of a door being heard. It was Naruto- Initially, he had intended on going out for a short minute to clear his mind. After hearing what had happened, many foster parents had applied to take him into their home, meaning he was constantly smothered by unwanted attention. He had never expected to find what he wanted most laying in front of the steps as he emerged from the building.

Eyes resting on the familiar figure, Naruto's eyes enlarged massively, moisture filling them both. He approached the body and got onto his knees, shaking the still form. "S-Sasuke?" he stuttered quietly, inspecting the man carefully. He was very cold, and from his view Naruto couldn't tell whether or not he was breathing. "Sasuke," he muttered to himself, tears falling onto the Uchiha's face. "You can't do this to me… No- You can't do this to me!"

Giving a small wail, he threw himself onto the other male, embracing him tightly. He felt something cold and wet against his skin, and he recoiled, blood dripping from his clothes. "No…" he whispered. "No…" Crying, he pulled Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. "Wake up, Sasuke! Come on!" he urged, shaking the body once again. Sasuke didn't move- But something did. A small, folded piece of paper fell at Naruto's knees, and the blonde picked it up, unfolding it in a frenzy.

His eyes scanned over the messy, barely legible writing. His heart flew into his throat.

_Sorry, Kid, _it read. _I promised your Daddy I would get him out, but I never said he didn't have to pay me in return. If he ever happens to wake up, tell him that I appreciate the help._

_Gaara._

* * *

A/N: OOC! Gaara. And a short, crappy, angsty chapter.

Those cops were really mean to Sasu. Oh well. _**feedback? **_


	7. The Drawing Board

A/N: This chapter was intentionally shortened and dedicated to one of my favorite authors, _**Angelas**_. I'll miss you while you're gone!

* * *

---

_Hush little baby, don't say a word- Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…_

_---_

Chapter Six: The Drawing Board

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

He could hear it- a loud wailing noise ringing in his ears, lingering in the still, quiet air.

"Sasuke!"

He opened his eyes.

"N-Naru…to?" His voice was groggy and hoarse, vision blurred and head fuzzy. As his eyes adjusted, he could see Naruto- His face was stained with tears, and his head was resting on his stomach, a few drops trickling from his eyes. He sniffled and released another sob. "Naruto," Sasuke called softly, "is that you?" Immediately, the blonde's head lifted, azure eyes brimming with moisture.

"…Sasuke…" he whispered, gulping as the word fell from his lips. "Sasuke…" Suddenly, he burst into tears, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Sasuke! You're awake!" he cried, grasping the glossy, black hair in his small fingers. "I thought I'd lost you," he muttered quietly, shaking his head and crying into Sasuke's shirt. He took a deep, shuddered breath, and Sasuke pushed him back a bit, palms placed firmly on his shoulders.

"I…thought I had lost you, too," the Uchiha murmured. He chocked back a sob, smiling and closing his eyes. He pulled Naruto close again, not too close to make contact with a tight, white bandage around his chest, releasing a sigh that sounded as if it had been held for days- To Sasuke, it felt as if it had been. 'It's all better now,' he thought, not daring let go of his precious blonde. However, he knew quite well that it was far from over. He was an escaped prisoner. A felon. Getting himself out of this situation would be very difficult, if not impossible. 'But I have Naruto with me now. He's right here. Right here.'

His eyes widened with realization. "Naruto," he asked quietly, "Where are we?"

Naruto grinned and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "In the hospital," he answered. "You don't know how happy I was when I heard the mergence sirens after I found you. I was so worried." Looking at Sasuke's startled expression, he became very confused. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head, trying desperately to calm himself. They were in the hospital- Meaning, someone had taken him there. It was obvious that he had been discovered. The real dilemma was whether or not they would escort him back to jail, but he was almost certain they would. Actually, it was guaranteed. No one breaks out without going back. It just isn't rational. "It's nothing," he said. "Nothing is wrong." Lying was definitely becoming old. 'Yes, Naruto, something is wrong,' is what he should have said. 'I may have to leave you sooner than you think. I'm sorry.' The words just wouldn't come.

"Naruto, I…" He had to tell him. "I-"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" a new voice inquired. It was then that Sasuke discovered someone had been in the room watching him. He stared regrettably at the man, who sat in a chair beside the door of the room. "Sasuke Uchiha, I'm here to speak with you."

"Y-yes?" Sasuke stammered. Naruto glanced around in confusion, sitting on the bed beside Sasuke and tilting his head to the side.

The man gave him a brief smile, and pulled out a tablet containing a messy array of papers. "Well, here it says two days ago, you were arrested for battery of Ino Yamanaka, a twenty year-old woman who resides in this city." He paused for a moment and chuckled. "After asking her a series of questions earlier today, after your body was found by paramedics, she plead guilty. Apparently, it was she that created the trouble in the first place. To sum things up, we've dropped all charges for that incident, disregarding the black eye you gave her. You served a full day in prison, so I suppose that makes up for it."

Naruto bit his lips, struggling to understand the scenario at hand.

"And," the man continued, "now that you've decided to escape from prison, despite whatever false assumptions the police made, it was a crime that must be paid for. Now, when we examined you, this young blonde handed us the note written by Gaara Sabaku, another escaped criminal. Obviously, he forced you to help him and persuaded you with a series of threats. In that case, I find it understandable that you may have had the intentions to do as he said. However, it was still illegal, and for that you will be held responsible for paying the fine from the situation regarding Ino."

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief, almost unable to speak. "…You mean, all I have to do is pay, and I can go free?"

The man nodded.

---

They say that happiness comes on rare occasions in a man's life. Sasuke counted the number of days he had spent with Naruto, and on each of them he had found his happiness. He had found his purpose for living. Naruto. That was his purpose.

It was almost overwhelming, being able to walk from the hospital two days later with Naruto's hand clutched tightly in his own. And even if the blonde had outgrown this act, it was a solemn vow that he would never let him go again. Releasing him was very painful- So painful, in fact, that he had forgotten Naruto was taken from him. Technically, Naruto wasn't his son any longer. "Naruto," he said quietly, breaking the calm silence they had shared as they walked alongside through the streets, "We need to stop by the adoption agency for a quick moment."

Naruto nodded without question, and they turned down the all too familiar street. Stepping inside the building, many people stopped their previous activities to stare at them. Sasuke gulped under the pressure, walking through the front room and turning down a particular corridor. 'This is where I first met Naruto,' he remembered, nostalgia flooding his mind. He smiled to himself, opening the door to the room in which Naruto became his son.

"Hello?" the man sitting behind his desk called, hands reaching up to pull his glasses down. Recognizing the two males before him, he smiled and nodded politely. "Ah, yes. We've been expecting someone to bring Naruto- We just didn't think that it would be you, Sasuke." He cleared his throat, waving his hands as if in apology. "No offense, of course. It's just, what with all that's been happening, we didn't count on you being here. Congratulations, however, on the dropped case dealing with Yamanaka. It's a shame that an innocent man would be blamed for such things. On another note, I'm not too pleased with your mishap with breaking from prison. An extremely immature, irresponsible act."

A sigh tore from Sasuke, and he nodded slowly. "I know, but I needed to make sure Naruto was still here when I got out," he explained. "You don't know how much it would kill me if he were given to another family."

The man looked solemnly at a stack of papers on his desk. He did not offer a reply. Nervously, Sasuke asked, "What? What have you done? No… You… No!" He howled in anger, slamming his fists on the desk. "I can't belie that you would-"

"Calm yourself," the man ordered, "or I will have you escorted from my office, and you will not be allowed in again." Sasuke obeyed, stepping back beside Naruto and placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, and the older man gave him a small grin. "Now, then. I'm terribly sorry, but unfortunately, after hearing these recent events, many eligible parents have offered to take Naruto into their home. And, well, quite frankly, I'm not so certain I trust you with him, Mr. Uchiha."

'I…can't believe I'm hearing this,' Sasuke thought in disbelief.

"We've already found a replacement home," the man continued, "and I think Naruto will be quite content there."

Naruto's lips parted in shock. "What? You mean…I don't get to live with Sasuke anymore? No! I won't live with anyone else!" he shouted, clutching Sasuke's arm in his own. "You'll have to force me away!"

The man rubbed his temples, irritated. "Naruto, Naruto, there is absolutely nothing we can do. I've already scheduled your pick up for today, and-"

At that moment, a young couple, a man and woman holding one another's hand, stepped in. The woman glanced around eagerly. Her eyes landed on Naruto, and she smiled widely. Sasuke's heart sank. 'No, no, no. You're not taking my son! You're not!' Internally, he mourned, screaming at the two people before him. Naruto was his son, and no one else's. They could never treat him as he had. They could _never _love him as much. _Never. _

The woman approached Sasuke and extended an arm, but the Uchiha did not accept the friendly gesture. He merely stared at the hand, immobile and unable to find the words to speak. The woman, in return, decided to take the opportunity and speak for him. "Mr. Uchiha," she began, voice filled with excitement and eyes glimmering, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga- Naruto's new mother. I've come to pick him up and take him home."

And at that moment, everything was lost.

* * *

A/N: I'm SO sorry for the short update! I will make it over 4,00 words next time- I just needed to get this chapter out tonight, because Angelas, whom I've dedicated this chapter to, is leaving tomorrow, and I promised her an update. XD;

If you want to beat me with a stick now, please feel free to do so.


	8. Evolution

A/N: (I just started back to school, meaning there will be fewer updates. Oh, boo.)

I felt a time skip was needed, or else there would _never _be smut. So yeah.

* * *

---

_And if that mocking bird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…_

_---_

Chapter Seven: Evolution

In life, though around each corner a new fear arises, we must make decisions that will influence us for years to come. Some rationality in the corner of our minds keeps us stable enough to outwit these dangers and overcome them to reach a brighter day, perhaps, and regain what has been strived for. Despite the crooked, spiteful grins cast by others who wish to prevent a better outcome, the grass will always be the same color when the end is reached. And quite possibly, a brighter shade of green will be returned in equal favor.

He was there, sitting quietly to himself and gazing bleakly at the flashing television screen. It was only on to keep him company, only ever on for that purpose, through the lonely nights, be he would have much rather preferred the companionship of a living, breathing person. Nevertheless, other people just didn't catch his eye anymore. Neither did food, for that matter- He rarely had an appetite, and often times it resulted in him gaining an illness which meant he was constantly under the weather.

There were two bandages adorning each wrists, wrapped tightly against the flesh, and peering closely at the cloth you could see the faint image of dried blood. Sasuke didn't like to call it blood, though. He liked to call it his sanctuary. While cutting, arms draped numbly over his bathroom sink with a red liquid seeping through consecutive, dotted lines across he flesh, he cried, while on the other hand, many would grin wickedly or chuckle. He cried because he knew it was wrong- Very wrong, and yet, he would not stop. It was addicting.

Just like Naruto.

Eyelids slowly making their way closed, he sighed, wondering if he should throw out the ramen in his cupboards that he had previously refused to let go of.

---

"Hinata? Hinata!" Growling, a young blonde made his way throughout a large house, turning in the kitchen and approaching a humming female who was stirring in a pot on the stove. "Hinata," he repeated, "I'm going to go out for a while. Kiba asked earlier if we could hang out, and I told him that you needed to know first." He snorted, frowning. "Because you need to know _everything _before I'm permitted to do it." Folding his arms, he pouted. The woman beside him turned her head, shaking it slowly. She waved her hand in dismissal, telling him.

"Fine, whatever, Naruto. Go ahead and go out, but don't say I didn't warn you about that Kiba fellow. He's no good, and I just can't see why you enjoy talking with him." Her comment was disdainful, and she took her eyes from the blonde to resume cooking. "However," she continued, "if you get into an ounce of trouble, you'll be grounded for an entire week. Understand?" she prompted, flashing an expecting glance at the boy.

"Hinata, I'm fifteen," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I'll be fine. If I get into any trouble, you can put m in time-out, okay?" Hinata didn't seem to enjoy the humor in that statement as much as Naruto had, but honestly, he didn't mind. Satisfying Hinata- And her husband, Neji, who he constantly nagged on the whole "incest" scenario, seeing as the couple were related. Distantly, but still, they were tied, and it was something Naruto could annoy them about- wasn't exactly his biggest priority. "I'm gone," he called opening the front door and slamming it as he emerged outside.

'Okay, Kiba's place,' he thought, grinning. For three years, he and the brunette had been close friends. Even through all the tough times, he had stuck close to Naruto and supported him- Kiba had proven to be his ultimate source of comfort nowadays. Now he looked forward to visiting his friend's house, if only a way to get out of his own. Quite recently, Hinata and Neji (who never seemed that interested in having a kid in the first place) seemed to pay less and less attention to him. At the beginning, Hinata was warm and loving to the blonde. Now she just seemed like an angry mother with too much responsibility. Naruto had come to the conclusion that she was.

Nearing the house, he sped his pace. Kiba's home was a bit distant from his own, closer to Sasuke's house but still a ways from it. In the "ghetto", perhaps, is what Naruto would classify it as. Not nice, but not awful- It was a content place, to say the least. Lived in and welcoming, though Kiba only had a younger sister, an uncle, and no parents. His uncle was aging though, and soon he would be left to care for his sister alone. Naruto knocked on the front door, waiting patiently until it was opened and he came face to face with his favorite person at the moment. "Hey, Naruto!" he exclaimed, pulling the blonde into a friendly embrace. "I haven't seen you for a while! I'm glad you decided to come! How's it been, buddy?"

Naruto shrugged, half-smiling. "It's been…okay," he answered, scuffing the ground with his shoes. "Not as great as I'd like, but I'm doing okay, I suppose."

Kiba gave him an intent stare. True, they had no romantic feelings for each other, not the slightest, but Kiba cared deeply for Naruto, despite these things. Their connection was sincere, although it wasn't in the way of a lover. It was in the way of a best friend. "Naruto, are you sure you're okay?" he questioned, squinting his eyes a bit. "You don't seem like it- At all. Is something bothering you?"

As much as Naruto had wanted to tell him "no", the word would not come, and he couldn't deny it. "I…" he trailed off, eyes solemn. His bottom lip dragged downward, and he gulped. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

To Kiba's surprise, Naruto began sobbing, a series of violent shudders spreading through his body. His face was buried in his palms as he cried, ashamed. "K-Kiba," he stuttered, tripping over his words. "It's awful! You wouldn't believe the things they do to me!" This made Kiba utterly lost. The things they do to him? What could he have possibly meant? So, in return, Kiba asked this, and Naruto looked up at him, azure eyes shimmering with tears. "N-Neji…He's hit me before. Right here," he said, pulling up the edge of his shirt. Kiba couldn't stifle a gasp. There, on Naruto's side close to his ribs, was a large expanse of bruises stretching across his skin, deep purples and blacks covering much of his tanned skin. "He tells me I deserve it," he whispered, looking to the ground. "He tells me I deserve more of it."

"…Come inside," is all Kiba could think to say.

---

"Hey, Kiba, is that Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" a young girl exclaimed- She looked to be no older than eight. Nine, perhaps, at the maximum. She bounced excitedly, oblivious to the look of dismay on the blonde's face. Kiba, her brother, shot her a brief glare, and she halted. Silently she stared after Kiba and Naruto as they made their way into the brunette's room. Inside, it wasn't exactly the cleanest place. To Naruto, though, it was reassuring. If all else changed, at least Kiba had not. The two males sat down on a bed, and Naruto's eyes fell to his feet.

"Man, please explain," Kiba pressed in a concerned tone. Placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder, he waited for a reply. These were hard to come by. When questioned, Naruto seemed to back away, possibly afraid of being put on spot for an answer. On most occasions, his answers could be identified, not in words, but in his actions.

He opened his mouth and hesitated, shaking his head in a sluggish manner. "They never think I'm good enough," he muttered. "Neji said that Hinata regrets ever taking me in. I mean, I know Hinata is a nice woman and all, but if she were thinking twice about keeping me…I can't really say that I blame her." Hearing this, Kiba gaped. How could he possibly say such a thing? If anything, Naruto was the perfect child, and true, he had been stubborn his first year in the new household, but it was expected. Anyone with a dapple of sense would prepare themselves for such a thing; Naruto was the same as any other person, in any matter, and he seemed oddly reluctant to even speak with Hinata or Neji. It was his first encounter with Sasuke repeating itself, though this time it never seemed to end.

"Naruto," Kiba sighed, yearning to give some reassuring words, "what can I say? You seem so positive that no one feels the same about you like they did two years ago. And yeah, so you've changed in those years, but you're still you. You're still _Naruto_, and hell, you're the greatest friend I could ask for." Twiddling his thumbs, he said in a softer voice, "Honestly? I've been jealous of you quite a few times. Everyone is just so naturally attracted to you, and even I have to admit that not loving you is a hard thing to pull off. You just cling to us, to everyone, and it's hard for me to understand your situation. I've never lived anywhere but here, and you've been with three different families." His words halted upon seeing Naruto's pained expression.

"…One of them didn't count," the blonde corrected, dismayed.

Kiba didn't nod for many moments- He was certain of Naruto's implications. "But Naruto, Sasuke-"

"Don't you ever say that name!" Naruto shouted, voice intense and face burning with unadulterated rage. Kiba winced and drew back from the male, shooting him a few worried glances and gulping. His friend had become very touchy on the Uchiha after he had been taken in by his new parents; obviously, he had never gotten over his other foster father. True as it was, the both of them knew what a caring parental figure Sasuke had been. However, Naruto was enraged at the mere sound of his voice. Perhaps it was agonizing, not being able to do so much as visit the man. Courts had stated some year ago that Naruto was not to contact him under any circumstances, and to Kiba's surprise, he didn't argue. It was peculiar, but then again lately everything was.

"I'm sorry," Kiba whispered, standing from his bed. "I was just trying to help, but it doesn't seem like anyone can do that. If you can't even get over _him_, then how are you going to live your life normally? Why can't you just forget that you even knew the guy?" He had quite a way with persuasion, but Naruto was one to see through his attempts.

Eyes closed tightly, Naruto released a shaky breath. The room around him seemed to spin under the pressure. Everything was different. Everything had changed, but still… "I loved him, Kiba," were the words dripping with fragility from his parted mouth. "He was the most important person I had ever met. He…was my everything. My father. He was my dad, and you expect for me to forget him as if he was nothing? As if he never existed?" Immediately, Kiba was taken aback at his words- The disbelief in his tone. Never had he expected for Naruto to take his comment so seriously, but alas, he did. The only thing that had him confused was why the blonde had said this.

"Naruto, you talk about him like he was your lover," Kiba commented. "Or someone you wanted to have as your lover."

To this, Naruto's jaws parted, but there was nothing he could say.

---

Two adults sat in a room, staring at one another from opposite sides of a table. "So," on of them remarked in a half-interested voice, "How has it been lately? Must feel good, now that you don't have a kid in your hair all the time, eh?" The man saying these things chuckled, running a finger along the rim of a brittle wine glass. "You do know that they won't ever allow you to take supervision over another child so long as you live? That little upset two years ago caused a great distaste for you, unfortunately."

The second male remained wordless, though his eyes lifted a bit at the comment. After a few seconds, he muttered, "I know, Dad."

His father grinned smugly and leaned further back into his chair with a sigh. "However, there has been some recent changes. I hear that the government and court systems are actually considering allowing you your license back. This isn't to say that you want it, though. After going through as much as you have, I can't help but agree fully." He was certain. It was a rational explanation.

"No," the brunette replied dishearteningly. "I would do anything to have Naruto back."

The man sitting across from him shook his head and said nothing in return.

---

"I'm home," Naruto announced bleakly as he entered the house. Four hours spent at Kiba's house, and he had dreaded returning to his home afterward. While visiting his friend, he had tried to avoid all talk dealing with himself and the problems occurring in his life. He and Kiba talked about it for a short while, but soon after they found themselves laughing and joking as any normal teenage boy should. When he got home, however, and called to Hinata, there was no answer. Baffled slightly, he wandered through the house, searching various rooms for his foster mother. Then, he came into a room, and instantly he regretted ever leaving Kiba's.

"N-Neji…"

Said man turned his head from his place on the carpet, eyes flaring with inhibited fury. "Leave," he commanded in a maniacal tone. "_Leave!_" Heart thudding in sheer panic, Naruto turned on his heels, darting through the halls that seemed to spin around him- Vision blurred, head spinning, and he dared not breath until his feet hit the smooth concrete outside. Panting, he looked frantically in several directions.

'Where do I go?' he thought. Leaning against the side of the house, he placed his hands over his face in despair and screamed bitterly at his own misery. He had seen it- a woman's arm drooping over Neji's lap, blood oozing down blue-tinted skin. Peering closer, he had seen something familiar, something more recognizable, and immediately he knew that it was the outfit Hinata had been wearing while cooking just moments before he left. 'If I wouldn't have gone to Kiba's, then things wouldn't be like this… She wouldn't be dead!' It seemed ironic, impossible almost, how often grief occurred in his life. How many times must he suffer before reaching the brighter days? Perhaps there weren't any planned for him, he had assumed, staring monotonously at a patch of bright purple weeds that would probably be dug from the ground and torn from its roots in a day or so.

Head throbbing, his feet carried him without his mind having any say so; he didn't resist- He was going somewhere, and at least it was better than no where, but at that moment Naruto knew that he was going to Sasuke's house.

---

Sasuke wasn't exactly one to watch nightly new broadcasts, but he did, seeing as it would most likely not be able to depress him any further. Nowadays, everything seemed to revolve around crime- Murder, suicide, robbery. And then there was death in general, such as those caused by natural forces or the ones that rested in the hands of other humans. He guessed that God was fed up with the planet just as much as he was. Given the chance, he would certainly make it all disappear, if only to end this life of chaos and destruction. The beauty in things was constantly being drained, and to him it felt as if it were draining the years from his own body. He was only twenty-two, but he felt as if he were forty-three.

Grudgingly, he stood upon hearing a knock at his front door, followed by another. They were impatient knocks, and for the life of him he couldn't understand why whoever was at his door couldn't possibly wait until he answered it. "What is it?" he asked, opening the door and speaking without a moment's hesitation. But as he looked in disbelief at the sight before him, his body took on an overwhelming numbness, tingling sensations rippling through his veins and turning them to liquid fire. It was a mirage was his first thought, eyes resting on the blonde figure in front of him. "…Naruto?" Blue eyes had taken on a deeper color than the Naruto he had seen before, and he was taller, hair arranged in a more mature manner than its normal unruly state. "Naruto, is it really you?"

"Who else?" the blonde answered, faking a smile and leaning into a tight embrace. It felt odd to him, hugging Sasuke- It never had before, but then, it had seemed so different, as if it weren't a normal hug to be given out. He felt as if it had been knitted especially for him and placed in Sasuke's pocket until the moment of his return. "Yes, Sasuke- It's me. Naruto."

Sasuke trembled slightly. 'This isn't real…right? This…' Staring at the boy, cheeks still adorned by the faint whisker marks, he smiled. '…This is real. This is Naruto.' He hugged the blonde again, rubbing his back affectionately. It seemed like more than two years to Sasuke. More like an eternity of sheer loneliness, but all of it had been wiped clean when Naruto arrived at his door. Fate? Most likely not. There had to have been a rational reason as to why the boy had come on such an abrupt notice. "Naruto, why are you here?" he questioned.

The blonde couldn't possibly say, could he? Gazing into Sasuke's obsidian eyes, he nodded as to reassure himself. Yes, he could. "…Neji murdered Hinata today. I saw him, and he told me to leave, so I did. God knows why he didn't kill me too, but fortunately his didn't. I had no where else to turn, so I came here…" Sasuke gently pulled him inside, and Naruto followed without complaint, sitting down onto the all too familiar sofa with a small grin. 'So many memories,' he thought, eyes venturing across the living room. A few minor things had changed, but not much. To him, it was as if so much was preserved there, in Sasuke's house. "Sasuke, we need to tell someone." His voice was urgent, and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"You're sure that what you saw was real?" He was given a nod. "All right."

He quickly picked up a phone and dialed 911- There was an answer, and he could practically envision the haughty smirks on the officer's faces at hearing his voice. "There's important news," he declared. "Someone's been murdered."

A pause, and then a set of instructions, and the two males hurriedly made their way out of the house.

---

At the police department, much havoc ensued. Many groups of people were leaving the building, making there was to the Hyuuga residence to investigate. Calls reporting from the house concluded that Neji had ran from the crime scene. In his seat, Naruto fidgeted and tapped his foot until a stout man entered the lobby where he and Sasuke remained. "It has been determined: Neji has committed second-degree homicide and is now on the run. We'll track him down at any cost and any way possible until he's convicted and sentenced to life in prison. Now, as for you," he stated, pointing a finger at Naruto, "you need a new home… But unfortunately…" He trailed off and stroked his chin thoughtfully. Glancing at Sasuke, who's eyes brimmed with a newfound hope, he sighed in utter defeat.

"We have no one else to care for you. No one, that it, except for Sasuke… Naruto, say hello to your new dad. Again."

Strangely, Naruto was enthusiastic, but hidden behind the joy was a darker sense that things could never be the same between he and Sasuke like his younger years. He wasn't simply Sasuke's child to look after anymore- He was older, and that meant he was vulnerable to virtually anything.

---

Optimistic for a change, Sasuke took Naruto home and joked with him, invited Kiba over too so they could celebrate, though the brunette teen was puzzled by how Naruto had not argued to live with the Uchiha again. He didn't mention it though- To him, it wasn't really that important. Some time during that night, Kiba made the decision to leave early, saying something along the lines of, "My sister probably isn't in bed yet, and Uncle never makes sure she is. See you guys later." With a wave, he departed, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to themselves.

The blonde looked at the older male; his appearance had altered, as far as he could see, eyes sharpened and more keen now- alert to what was going on around him. Now, Sasuke had always been an attractive man, but never before had Naruto thought… 'No! I can't think that! I like girls- Hell, I _love _girls! And besides, he's my _dad_! That's just wrong.' He chortled, and Sasuke turned his head and gave him a curious stare.

"What's so funny?" he asked, grinning, despite the fact he had not the slightest clue what Naruto had been thinking about.

The blonde shook his head, holding the smirk firmly. "Oh, nothing. I was just-"

In one swift movement, Sasuke had leaned across the sofa and closed the gap between them both, pressing his lips flush against Naruto's and sliding his fingers between the boy's soft, golden hair. Time didn't stand still- There wasn't time. Not anymore. It was only them, no world around either, and the steady rhythm of one another's heartbeat.

* * *

A/N: Unexpected? Yeah, probably not. Neji abused Naruto, Hinata died, and he and Sasuke kissed. This chapter was some odd 4,00 words. What further twists await in the next chapter…? _**Feedback? **_

_(Oh, damn. I just started the ninth grade, and it's awful. Pray for me, for it may be my death before I finish this story. DX) _


	9. Never Let You Go

A/N: I'm so sick. Literally. I can't even breath properly.

* * *

--

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass…_

_--_

Chapter Eight: Never Let You Go

A sudden, calm euphoria followed by the sense of insecurity, and Naruto pulled his lips away. His jaw was parted in partial surprise, partial confusion, eyes gleaming with a mixture of a thousand emotions that even he couldn't decipher. There were words, voices, ringing in his ears. Spiteful things being said, being whispered in his ears, but as he swallowed a gulp, it was clear that the only noise was the pounding in his chest. "S-Sasuke," he breathed, eyes snapping shut when his voice hit the air. Said male didn't move- He didn't flinch, blink, or bat an eyelash, and Naruto knew all too well that he was equally stunned.

"I-" the brunette opened his mouth to speak. But when he did so, he halted. His head shook back and forth vaguely, eyes darting to the cushion under his trembling palms. His fingers clutched the soft material, and he licked his lips involuntarily. The slight flavor of the boy lingered on his senses. "Naruto, I…" Words! He needed the words to say, to make everything alright, but he knew such things didn't exist. Nothing could ever be okay. Not anymore, and yet, he couldn't even apologize. He couldn't apologize, because deep within him, he knew he wasn't sorry- He didn't regret anything. However-

"Naruto, I'm so sorry."

- there was nothing stopping his mouth as it sounded the sentence. Naruto stared blankly at him for several moments, "Neji hit me," he announced quietly. "Are you sorry about that?"

Sasuke blinked at him, mouth falling open a bit. "He…_what_?"

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Naruto sneered, turning and making his way out of the room- Away from Sasuke, and everything he had returned to. And at that moment, he wished that he had never come back.

---

They didn't speak much for the remainder of the night. And Sasuke, well, he just couldn't quite understand why. He had kissed the blonde, true, but did he really deserve to be ignored? Were his actions that awful? When he kissed Naruto, he had thought everything was perfect- surely the boy felt at least a bit of what he did? And if not, then he was certain that he wouldn't have been able to restrain himself. It was such an overwhelming urge, one that couldn't be tossed to the side, and still, though the younger man said not a word to him since then, he had a small feeling of contentment.

Nevertheless, the feeling of melancholy overrode it entirely.

"…Naruto?" he inquired, knuckles rapping on the wooden door that led to his bedroom. "Naruto, can I come in-"

The door opened, and he stepped back, shocked. Naruto emerged from the room with a pillow tucked under his arm, a frown masking his face as he mumbled, "I'm sleeping on the couch." To Sasuke, he sounded angry. To Naruto, however, he thought his own voice had sounded tired- Tired and utterly confused. So many thoughts skipping through his mind…so many emotions coursing through him… "Night," he murmured in a monotone, brushing past Sasuke as he headed for the living room. The brunette stood there for a minute, motionless. Eventually, he heaved a sigh and entered the bedroom, falling onto his mattress and inhaling sharply.

Peculiarly, it smelled like Naruto to him- and even more oddly, everything else did too. Heaving a long sigh, he buried his nose into a pillow, legs sprawled amongst the mess of blankets and sheets. Fifteen years was most definitely too old to be sharing a room with a father figure, Sasuke knew this. But he couldn't help but think that everything was being torn from him- Each thing he and Naruto shared together, it was quickly fading before his eyes. The changes, they weren't even gradual. All things had come upon him so quickly, Naruto snatched up in what seemed to be not even a single heartbeat.

Eyes fluttering close, heart and mind heavy with thought, Sasuke drifted into an exhausted sleep, missing dearly the warmth of a younger, blonde child beside him.

---

The next morning, he woke with a start, his face deathly close to a blur of fluorescent golden hair, brimming from the hues of sunlight leaking through the window blinds. Stifling a gasp, eyes wide, he backed away slowly, blinking several times to adjust his eyes. He thought of maybe waking the boy, but he decided against it- For whatever reason, unknown to him, Naruto had crawled into his bed, and he had no such yearning to ruin it all so quickly. Instead, he smiled and staggered to his feet, joints and muscles aching a bit from his hours of sleeping; he had overslept, he discovered, noting that the clock read 10:34.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly, he walked into the bathroom, turned on the water faucet, and splashed a rush of cool water on his face. He shook his head and wiped the excess water onto a hand towel, and turned to enter the living room. However, as he sauntered lazily into the room, he saw Naruto slouched on the sofa, flipping through television stations with a bored frown on his face.

Sasuke mustered a smile. "Hey, Naruto, what do you think of going out somewhere today? You know, since you just got back and all?"

"No. I don't really feel like going anywhere," Naruto answered bleakly, not turning his head to face the brunette. At this, Sasuke was irked.

"Look, Naruto," he stated firmly- it was becoming much like his first days with the boy, unfortunately, "I know you're… I know you're confused and upset about what happened last night, but I… I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking, and-"

"Damn right you weren't," Naruto muttered haughtily.

Sasuke growled impatiently, clenching his fists. "Don't interrupt me! _Listen, _I'm sorry. What more can I say, Naruto? I'm sorry! How many times do you fucking want me to say it!" He was yelling now, shouting into the blonde's face with unadulterated rage. _How _could he be so grudging? Why wouldn't he just forgive, forget, and move on?

"Don't cuss at me," Naruto whispered, voice glazed with pain- pain that reflected in his eyes, and when he lifted them to gaze at Sasuke, it took the older man's breath away. "I know you're sorry," the boy continued, "and I shouldn't be acting so immature. I've grown up now, Sasuke. I'm not your 'son' anymore. Sure, the papers may say so, but that all ended when I was taken away two years ago. It's been too long to mend those wounds, but I won't be angry with you… Not anymore. If I continue to hold everything against me, then I'll reach my breaking point. I'd rather just live and forget, like you said." He paused to chuckle in spite of himself and his words, "And besides, forgetting is the best remedy, eh? Although, I've tried several times in your absence to forget about you, but the memories just kept coming back. They just kept _fucking _coming back…"

By now, he was in tears, and Sasuke, he was speechless.

"…Naruto…" Where were the _fucking words_? They weren't _coming _to him. "Naruto… I…"

He bit his lip and lowered his head- A trickle, and another, and Naruto peered at the floor. "Sasuke," he breathed, voice wrenched with emotion, "Are you…crying?"

Sasuke remained silent, shoulders racking as he sobbed quietly, body quivering but fingers stiff. His eyes were closed tightly- He didn't want to open them, didn't want to see Naruto's face, didn't want to be faced with the boy who caused him so much agony and torment- gave him the gift of happiness and affection, but, "Yeah," he opened them regardless, staring at Naruto's awestricken face. The blonde's eyes were large and mystifying, confused, and Sasuke lost himself in them. "But I'm okay… I'm…okay."

Naruto's eyes lowered to the carpet under his feet. He stood, not a foot away from the older man, and sighed. "No you're not. Neither am I. We both know that. Look," he didn't continue until he had Sasuke's attention, "I didn't mean what I said. I wouldn't give anything for the times we've shared. I just feel like things have changed _too much_."

Sasuke nodded blankly, and Naruto closed his eyes. "How can I make you see, Sasuke? I don't think of you as my dad anymore," he scuffed his shoes against the floor, "and you're not exactly a _friend _to me. I'm just so confused- I can't tell what I feel."

"If you want," Sasuke began softly. He brushed a piece of hair out of Naruto's eye, "I can give you more space. I mean, if you don't want me as a father in your life, then I can at least be here, right? And even if I'm not your friend, then-"

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "No, Sasuke, that isn't what I mean! You don't understand! You can't!"

"I _do _understand."

"Then what," Naruto demanded, "What am I thinking right now?"

For a moment, Sasuke hesitated. Then, with his index finger he raised the blonde's jaw a bit, bringing their gazes together. His own eyes burned into Naruto- said boy took a shaky breath as Sasuke muttered, "You're thinking about that kiss last night." The words were spoken dangerously close to Naruto's lips. The blonde could even _feel _Sasuke's voice dancing on his skin. "You're thinking about what it meant to you, whether or not it was right. And you _want _to do something about it, tell me _something _I need to hear, but you don't think you can. And moreover," his voice was a whisper, barely audible as he leaned closer, "you want to deny those thoughts that are telling you it felt _so right._"

Naruto's lips fell open. "I-I'm having a hard time…trying not to…" he stuttered.

"Not to what?" Sasuke pressed, brushing his left hand against one of Naruto's.

"To…kiss you back," the blonde murmured.

"Then don't hold yourself back. Do it."

No added hesitation was required- Naruto pressed his body upward, sealing the gap between him and the brunette. His eyes instinctively fell shut, and he sighed into the kiss, fingers crawling up the older man's neck to entangle themselves in glossy black hair. "I don't know exactly what you mean to me, Sasuke," he whispered in a partial pant as he broke the contact, "but this feeling…this feeling… I like it." A single tear made its way down his cheek, and Sasuke- his mind was cloudy, emotions mixed, heart pounding so hard he thought it was going to _stop dead _in his chest, and overall…

…he was _happy._

"Sasuke," Naruto declared, "I'm…glad that I came back. Glad that I came back, and I hope I never have to leave you again."

The ends of Sasuke's lips lifted. "I'm glad too, Naruto." He stroked the boy's blonde hair affectionately. "And you're not going anywhere. Not again. I'll never let you go again."

Naruto's fingers spread against the brunette's chest. "I love you…Sasuke."

* * *

A/N: I didn't like this chapter at all. Too short, too sappy, and it didn't tie in with the story. Oh well. I think my sickness killed my writing skills.

Not the last chapter, by the way.


	10. Falls Away

AN: I'm so sorry for the last excuse of a chapter. This is my apology.

* * *

--

_If that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull..._

_--_

Chapter Nine: Falls Away

Rain tapped lightly upon the rooftops of many houses. It is said that on these nights, secrets fall away from the lips of their master. Sasuke knew this as well as anyone.

" …So, why did you two leave?" Save for these words, Naruto had remained quiet. Dinner, served at approximately nine that evening, was accompanied by Sasuke's story, which to Naruto's surprise was random and not provoked by something he had said or done. He did, however, occasionally tap his fork against the bowl crowded with noodles he did not feel like eating.

It amazed him, too. His father- his guardian- had been through so much in his life. Like him, he thought. They had both experienced their share of good and bad times.

Sasuke sighed and eased back into his chair. "We had no where left to go," he said, and closed his eyes with and effective nod.

Naruto nodded slowly, thoughtfully and played in his food a bit. "Well…where is your brother, I mean Obito, now?" Shortly after the question slipped from his tongue, he was certain it was not the smartest thing he could have thought to say. And overall, he knew that it pained Sasuke.

The man gazed wistfully at Naruto, and then, he chuckled. "I don't know," he admitted. "It's silly, I'm sure you think. I don't even know where my own brother is…." His eyelids slid shut again. "The last time I saw him was soon after we left home. He was taken in by a nice family- but they didn't want me. I was left to care for myself, which was actually easier than providing for him too, until I was adopted into my own family."

"Okay... So what about Itachi? Your older brother, right?"

Sasuke was silent then. Finally, he said, "I haven't seen him for a long time either. He's managing, I suppose. He's a strong person- it isn't like him to go for anything less than the best in life." A smile tugged at his lips, and he exhaled deeply. "He never was one to settle for the worst of anything," he said reminiscently. "None of my family was."

"That reminds me," said Naruto, breaking a brief silence as he slurped a noodle, "I've never met your father. Didn't you say he was a nice man? Maybe he should come over one day and visit." He smiled cheekily.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not enthused. He was silent for a long while.

"What is it?" Naruto questioned. "Did I say something wrong?" 'Again?' he thought, and his heart fell.

"No," Sasuke said quietly, "you didn't say anything wrong. It's just-" he paused to shake his head, "I don't know if you want to hear this, but my father wasn't exactly _thrilled _when I took you in as my son." The final word, etched in his heart, was very hard for him to say. How much longer could he refer to Naruto as his son? How long before they would be forced apart?

Naruto gave a meek grin. "Oh…. Okay."

"Look, Naruto, don't get upset." Sasuke was not always the best with reassurance. "You're right anyways. Yes, you should meet him. I'm probably just overreacting. He would be glad to meet you- I'm certain."

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "that's why he was interested in seeing me for the years I've been here. The undying love is smothering me."

Sasuke frowned at the sarcasm. "Don't be snooty with me," he snapped. "I'm trying my best."

Naruto turned his head away. "Yeah, well, maybe your best isn't good enough." He stood with a huff, taking his bowl with him into the kitchen to place it in the sink, and walked into the living room. The remote controller was handy, as always, and flipping through an unnecessary amount of channels- of which he paid no attention to. His eyes were fixed on nothing.

"Naruto…" Sasuke sat beside the blonde and folded his hands on his lap. "I'm sorry. What else can I say?"

"Nothing," answered Naruto.

Suddenly, to the boy's surprise, Sasuke smiled. "You know what? You always come here when you're mad. It doesn't matter what's happened- you always come to this couch and start flipping through stations that you don't even pay attention to."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"I was just pointing that out," said Sasuke. He stretched his arms out cat-like and relaxed, comfortable, into a cushion.

Naruto, having looked in Sasuke's direction, stopped browsing television channels. He dropped the remote and stared. At what, Sasuke had no clue. However, when the blond reached over him, across his lap, and brushed his fingers across a bandaged wrist, he knew what had happened.

"What happened?" the boy demanded, face reddening steadily.

"I was meaning to tell you," Sasuke said in a quiet voice, "but I-"

"No!" Naruto jumped off the sofa and backed away quickly. "You weren't going to tell me! The truth, anyways. You were going to lie, weren't you?" He did not receive an immediate answer, and he bared his teeth. "Weren't you!"

"I…." Sasuke's fingertips twitched. "…I don't know," he whispered.

Naruto shook his head, the beginnings of tears swelling in his eyes. "Yes you do," he said in a dangerously low voice, "You do know. You _were _planning on lying to me. You were going to say it was an accident! Am I right? Is that what happened? You fell? _That's _what happened to your wrists?"

"You don't understand!" Sasuke was beginning to shout. He too stood, face to face with his son, temper rising. "I _did _do this to myself!" He removed the bandages and revealed a layer of scars adorning his skin. "I did it on purpose, too! But you just don't understand- I did it because I was _hurting, _Naruto! I did it because _you _weren't here with _me!_"

It was quiet then. Naruto sniffled and wiped the small amount of tears onto his shirt like so many times before. Sasuke trembled violently and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," Naruto whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"I love you, Naruto." He pulled the boy close against him and spoke into golden hair.

"…I love you too," Naruto replied hesitantly.

Sasuke pulled away and shook his head, eyes swollen and moist. His teeth were clenched. "No! You can't say that! You can't say that and mean it! _Damn it_, Naruto! Why can't you see how much I love you? I…I don't know what I'd do without you. At first, you were like my brother to me. You remind me, to this day, of Obito. But after a while, I became your _father. _I would do anything to keep you close to me. And now…" His lips were parted, but he said nothing. "…Now, I don't know what you are to me."

Naruto's bottom lip quivered. "Maybe I don't have to be anything to you." He pressed himself against the taller man, fingers wrapping around the fabric of his shirt. "I can be Naruto to you, if you want," he whispered, the words dripping dangerously like venom. "I can't always be your son, and I can never be your brother, but I can always be Naruto."

"Yeah," said Sasuke with a small laugh. He embraced the blonde tightly.

Naruto breathed heavily into Sasuke's chest. "I love you," he said in a small voice.

"Don't say it unless you mean it." Sasuke's remark was as cold as the ice gripping Naruto's heart, and as sharp as the pain harboring over it.

Naruto said nothing.

--

When Naruto told Sasuke what Neji, his former guardian, had done to him, he knew the Uchiha would not take it lightly. He did not expect to be this precise, though, when he assumed that. He went further into details, and he showed the remains of a faint bruise or two, but he could see Sasuke struggling to remain calm. After about fifteen minutes on the topic, he fell silent, thinking that if he said anything more, Sasuke would personally hunt Neji down and stab him on the spot.

"Why didn't you ever call me?" Sasuke asked after the boy finished speaking. "You know I would have picked you up in a heartbeat. Child services don't tolerate that either. You would've been out of there _so quickly._"

"Yeah, but," Naruto fidgeted as he spoke, "Neji said that if I ever told, no one would believe me. He said police departments get calls all the time from kids complaining about their parents- trying to make stuff up to get them into trouble."

"You can't turn down evidence," Sasuke said sternly. "If an officer saw those marks on you a week ago, Neji would be in jail now, instead of on the run somewhere as a felon."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I know, I know. I _was _thinking of calling you, but I know Hinata wouldn't appreciate it. She really liked me, I think. Well, or at least I _thought. _I could never tell with those people. When I first started living there, I was smothered with attention. Then, later on, they just started ignoring me. Neji seemed sick of me. But I didn't really care." He exhaled deeply. "I was sad when I found Hinata dead in his arms though. Real sad."

"I bet," Sasuke said, half to himself. "Anyone would be."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah…." He was quiet then, sitting beside Sasuke on the front porch. Everything seemed calm. Good, but not perfect. Nothing could ever be perfect. He didn't want to think anything, for even a second, was perfect. Perfect things always get ruined in the end.

"Why did you and Obito have to leave your home?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Naruto took notice. "It was a very hard time," the brunette said after a moment, "and I felt it necessary to leave."

"Did someone die?" Naruto asked, and immediately he cursed himself. _How _could he be so stupid? _Why _did he have to ask such _stupid _questions?

"Yes," Sasuke answered, much to his surprise. Nothing more was said. Naruto needed ask no more questions or add any comments. None of that was needed.

"Okay," he said simply. A smile stretched widely across his cheeks.

--

The following day, on a lazy Sunday morning, Sasuke woke to a knocking on his front door. He quickly made way out of the bedroom, and on a baffling note, Naruto was fast asleep on the sofa. He paused for a minute and stared at the boy awkwardly.

The knocking intensified. "Coming!" he called, and opened the front door.

There, standing before him with two bags gripped between small fingers, smiling ear to ear with a messy array of brown hair adorning his head, was Obito. The boy laughed briefly with enthusiasm. "Hello, Brother," he greeted. "I've come to live with you."

* * *

AN: It's better than the last chapter. -shrugs- I have to get back into the _flow _of things. School has just been chaos for me. High school is harder than I thought, really, but none of that is relevant to the story. 

Yay, cliffhangers. 8D I suck at them, but eh, whatever. And don't worry- you can expect an update much sooner than last time. My update rate is horrible now. I really need to pick up the pace. -pants-


	11. Circles

AN: I have been updating things. Now I have one story left to update before I am caught up. Oh yay, for me!

Ah yes, Obito is younger than Sasuke in this story. I forgot to mention that earlier.

* * *

---

_And if that cart and bull turns over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover…_

_---_

Chapter 10: Circles

It was undeniable. Undeniable, and Sasuke _hated _it. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Obito- this was his _brother_ standing before him. He was smiling too. Smiling, and holding two small bags at his waist. Sasuke almost thought he could hear him humming as he waited.

He blinked a few times. This was…_his brother_? This was…_Obito? _"You…" he said in a soft voice. "You're…"

"Your brother," Obito finished nonchalantly, and pushed his way past Sasuke with a giggle. "Who else were you expecting?" He made his way into the home as though it were his home, and really by just looking at the boy anyone would think it was. The two bags quickly made their rest behind the front door, and Obito gave a massive yawn and stretched in a cat-like manner. "So where do I sleep?"

Sasuke turned around and stared. Was this really happening? "Obito," he began hesitantly, as though the words scorched his tongue, "it's been so long…" His voice dropped, soft and quiet then, fading away into the silence until all that could be heard was the faint ticking of a clock. His heart pounded wildly; ached too. And as he saw Obito glance at him wistfully before composing his broad, cheerful smile once more, his throat fell dry.

"Come on, Sasuke," Obito said quietly, "do we really have to do this?" He stood near the taller man. Sasuke noticed he had grown almost to the point of not being able to recognize him. The only features that remained vivid in his mind as well as his memory were the boy's chocolate colored hair, and those silly goggles he always wore.

Which he still wore.

Sasuke chuckled. "Why do you still wear those stupid things?" he laughed. "It reduces your age by at least four years, you know."

Obito giggled childishly and cocked his head to the side. "Well, I haven't grown up yet!" he said. "And besides, I was waiting for you. Can't grow up without my big brother, right?" His eyes gleamed.

Sasuke shook his head. "I guess not," he said. "But really, Obito…. What about that family you were living with? They were so good to you, last time I checked. What happened?"

Obito shrugged nonchalantly and plucked a piece of lint from his shirt. "Dunno. They just gave me up all of a sudden. Said they didn't want me anymore. I can't see why, but it doesn't matter. Then they sent me to you, after finding out you were my only living relative. And boy, they didn't miss a beat either. They seemed…well, happy to be rid of me. But really, I don't care."

"Obito, I-"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke, hearing his name, turned his attention away from Obito then. Away from Obito, and onto the couch where Naruto lay, confused and dumbfounded with a frown masking his face. "Sasuke…who is this?" he asked, and yawned before standing to face the other two. He was taller than Obito, Sasuke noted, by a considerable amount. And Obito was about a year older than him, too.

Obito blinked several times and observed Naruto carefully. "I'm Obito Uchiha," he said intently, "Sasuke's brother. You haven't heard of me? I'm sure I've been mentioned somewhere in your…stay here."

Sasuke sighed at the words and shook his head. "Listen, Obito," he explained slowly, "Naruto is my son."

Obito fell silent then. His eyes widened, and he took a step back. "Your…_son_? Holy shit, how fuckin' old are you?" His eyebrows furrowed and he tapped his chin as if deep in thought.

"No, no," said Sasuke, "I adopted him when he was just seven. He's, uh, been with me ever since."

Naruto glared. Sasuke had lied. He turned away and departed, leaving Obito swamped in confusion and Sasuke in stress, all three men feeling as though the world was falling apart.

--

Sasuke gathered the courage to talk to Naruto later that day. He found the boy alone in their bedroom, laying on his side and staring blankly at a wall. "Naruto," he whispered gingerly, "I have to talk to you." He approached the other carefully, steadily, and took a seat at his feet. He could see a stern frown on the blonde's face- one that he had become far too accustomed too lately.

"No," Naruto said, "I don't want to talk right now." He closed his eyes.

Sasuke looked to the carpet and shared the pain of a wounded animal. He bent over and rested his head in his arms. "I can't say I'm sorry," he said without direction, "because I've said sorry too much."

Naruto did not open his eyes, but he said, "Sorry isn't enough anymore, Sasuke. It was before, when I was younger. Maybe when you had to get rid of me sorry was enough. But I didn't understand. Now you keep apologizing," he opened his eyes, "and there is no proof? How can I believe you if you're going to lie to others in front of me? To my _face_?"

"It was a mistake," Sasuke said, voice rough with aggravation. "I didn't think it would hurt you that much, okay? And I really didn't think my younger brother needed to know all the stuff we've been through. But now, I guess he's back, and I guess he needs to know."

Naruto sat up in a whir of movement, face reddening quickly. "No," he spat, inches away from Sasuke's face, "if you want to hide everything we've been through- everything you put me through, go right ahead. Obito, whatever his name is, he won't know. Other people- they won't know. But guess what? _I'll know_. And more, Sasuke, _you'll know_." He jumped from the bed angrily and stormed from the room.

He did not expect to see Obito waiting outside the door when he emerged, leaving Sasuke behind in the bedroom. The door swung open with such power that it almost rammed the younger Uchiha; however, he was lucky enough to avoid the object and jump back quickly. "Whoa! Watch where you swing doors, okay? Jeez."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "What are you doing? Eavesdropping? Oh, you are _so _Sasuke's brother." He continued, mumbling under his breath as he stomped away, fists clenched by his side. Curious, Obito followed, tagging after the blond and intrigued as to what was going on. "What now?" Naruto asked, stopping in the kitchen to interrogate Obito. "What do you want?"

"Do you like my brother? I mean, _like_. Like crushing. Yeah. Are you crushing on my brother? Do you have the hots for him?"

"What!" Naruto's eyes widened, and he stared, startled. "Y-you can't ask me that kind of question!" He turned around quickly, cheeks burning.

Obito pouted. "You won't give me an answer? Well that's no fun."

"Is…is that all you care about?" Naruto hollered, turning on the brunette with anger flaring in his eyes. "This is _not _fun! I am _not _having a good time! You hear me? Go away and leave me alone! Fuck, go crawl under a rock and die for all I care!" He waited for a moment. Obito said nothing. Had he upset him?

Then, "…People are so funny when they're mad." Obito began laughing hysterically; he grabbed his sides for emphasis, slapping his knee comically. "And you just turned a color red I've never seen before! Man, that is _so _a Kodak moment!"

With a frustrated yell, Naruto marched out if the room, out of the house with fire on his heels, leaving behind Obito to wallow in his laughing fit for just a while longer. It was the most laughter, Naruto discovered when he emerged outside, that house had seen in _years_.

--

"Sorry I yelled at you earlier."

Naruto sat cross-legged and sighed a long sigh. He fell onto his back and gazed lazily into the sky, making senseless shapes out of fluffy clouds. He was never good at that, he knew. And he never saw the point in cloud-watching. He did it anyways, though. And he did it when Obito asked him to, right before sunset that day.

"It's all right," Obito said with a light chuckle. "And I shouldn't have laughed at you. Really."

Naruto shook his head and laughed. "No, it was pretty funny." He grinned. "I know I seem pretty hilarious when I get mad or upset. My face looks like a tomato."

Obito laughed at this. "Yeah, it kind of does," he said admittedly, and the two boys laughed together for the rest of that evening, almost like they were kids again.

--

Sasuke didn't really mind Naruto spending time with Obito. He didn't mind, that is, to a certain extent. By the third day after Obito's arrival, he noticed a firm pattern beginning to take shape. Every morning, Naruto would wake up early and leave the bedroom without informing Sasuke. Then he would wake Obito, who slept on the couch, and the two would leave the house together. They usually stayed out until evening.

Sasuke was starting to dislike this more and more each day. The yearning to be alone with Naruto was burning inside him, and he saw the small light Naruto had for him quickly dwindling away. Was he not…important to Naruto anymore? Did he even matter? Was Obito _taking his place_? It made sense, really. Obito was Naruto's age. They had things in common. They laughed and joked together as teenagers should. But he and Naruto had a bond far deeper than that, he knew, even if Naruto himself couldn't see it as clearly anymore.

"Hey," he said to Naruto on the forth night, around seven PM, "why don't you and I watch a movie or something?"

Obito was fast asleep on the couch already, Naruto noticed. It had been a rough day, after all- and he wasn't really that great at baseball anyways. "What? A movie? Now? But Sasuke," he yawned, "I'm tired."

Sasuke frowned. "But Naruto, we haven't even talked alone since Obito came along!"

"He's your brother," Naruto said, and headed toward the bedroom without another word to spare.

* * *

AN: Oh their relationship is so confusing. And Obito is just getting in the way. Bad Obito. -frown- But yeah, hopefully it will all work out in the end, yes? Oh, and there will be more characters introduced, and some characters brought up again. Care to take a stab as to who? -smile- I will try to update sooner now. Actually, I will. I just needed to get back into things. Which I am. Three posts in two days? Pretty good, I think. 


	12. And Walk

AN: Here I am, bringing you another chapter. This one should be longer; it has more things going on in it. And for those who are wondering, this story should be about 20 chapters long, unless something extraordinary happens and continues it further than that mark. Got it? Good.

* * *

---

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart…_

_---_

Chapter 11: And Walk

Naruto spent five minutes alone with Sasuke the next morning. _Five minutes_. And only those minutes because Sasuke had woken up early, before Naruto, meaning before Obito as well. But he didn't do this on purpose; simply because he couldn't sleep that night. So he woke at four, long before the sun would rise, and sat beside Naruto, looking at him as a puppeteer would his creation. Naruto was not his creation, but he felt, in a way, that he had molded the boy into _something_- something that he wasn't before.

And he wasn't sure if he had molded him in a good way, either. Lately he seemed more persistent, more reluctant, whereas when he first arrived he was quiet and timid; he usually kept to himself. His attitude wasn't that great anymore, either, Sasuke thought with a sigh. _"He's your brother." _What a bratty thing to say.

It was true though. Obito _was _his brother, and he couldn't tell him to leave. He didn't want him to leave either, really. He couldn't help but notice though how the boy caused a rift in he and Naruto's relationship. The blond seemed very happy lately- happier than Sasuke had seen him since coming back home. It made his heart sink. His brother, whom Naruto had never met before, was making his _son _happier than he could. What kind of parent did that make him?

Sasuke didn't feel like a parent. Not anymore. He'd excepted it a while back, but nothing like this. Now he felt like the strange friend- the third wheel to Naruto and Obito's relationship. 'Relationship?' he thought, and shook his head. 'No. Obito is my _brother_. He's too goofy to get into something like that anyways. And god, I don't even know his sexual preference.' He laughed quietly. 'But if it runs in the family, I wouldn't be surprised.'

Naruto talked with him for _five minutes_. He rolled over around five o' clock or so and blinked his eyes open. He yawned and saw Sasuke there, sitting up with his hands folded neatly across his chest. He looked deep in thought. "Sasuke…" the boy asked, voice scratchy and rough. He cleared his throat and sat halfway up, body propped against his elbow. "Sasuke, why are you up so early?"

Sasuke didn't look at him. He didn't move, either. And really, Naruto didn't think he had heard him at all. "Sasuke," he repeated, "what's wrong?"

"Everything," said Sasuke then in a remorseful voice. He closed his eyes but didn't look at Naruto. Instead, he gazed outside a curtained window. Fall was approaching rapidly. The air was becoming chilled, and the sky, turned as it always did, from the bright, baby blue to a pale color. "Everything," Sasuke said again, hesitantly, "but nothing. Nothing is wrong."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and sat up. "You're confusing me," he said then, quite bluntly. How can everything be wrong, and nothing be wrong at the same time? _Everything and nothing_? It didn't make sense, he thought. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wouldn't understand," Sasuke said. He looked at Naruto, head turning at an angle to face the blond. He saw confusion, first, and then a flash of worry run through the blue eyes.

"Why do you always say that?" Naruto whispered. "You always think I won't understand. I'm not a kid anymore- I'm sixteen, Sasuke. I can understand if you _explain _to me!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No you wouldn't. If that were true, you would know exactly what's wrong with me."

Naruto thought to himself for a moment. It was almost time for him to wake Obito- oh, but it could wait, couldn't it? "I don't understand why you cut yourself when I left," he said suddenly, rustling the quiet of he morning. "And I don't understand why you went through so much trouble to get me back. I'm not your son," he added, and wouldn't look at Sasuke, "and I'm not attached to you in any way. You're just the guy that applied for the job and just so happened to take me home. That's all."

Outside, the first birds could be heard.

"…After all that's happened? That's _all_? I'm just 'that guy', then?"

Naruto rolled his eyes with a scowl. "You don't get it!" he said impatiently. Then, Sasuke began chuckling. Naruto stared at him awkwardly. "What? What's so funny?"

"It's just," Sasuke began, hushing his laughter, "now _I'm _the one that doesn't understand? Well, sir, I think now you know exactly how I feel."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing," Sasuke said. He stood and stretched for a moment before turning back to the boy. "I'm gonna find something to eat. Isn't it time for you to get Obito up?"

Naruto didn't say anything for some time. Then, he nodded slowly, wordlessly. With a nod, Sasuke had left the room, and Naruto looked after him, as though he were still standing there. "It's nothing…" he said gently. "But it's everything…right?"

--

"We have company!"

Naruto ran into the living room upon hearing Obito's call. Obviously something had happened; the brunette was already awake. But when he entered the room, he didn't expect to see Shikamaru there. He was though, talking with Sasuke, and Naruto couldn't help but remember the first time he and the man had met. He was only thirteen then. And he was shy. He laughed in spite of himself.

Shikamaru looked at him and smiled. "Ah, I remember you," he said. "You were shorter then." He gestured to his chest, telling about how high Naruto was then. "And you didn't dare leave you dad's side, eh?"

Naruto bit his lip, but nodded regardless. "Uh…yeah, that's right. I remember you too. You fixed our door. And about then…I'm independent now," he said. "I don't need Sa-…my father for everything, you know."

It was the sad fact that Shikamaru Nara, this man, hadn't seen Naruto and Sasuke since the time they were broken apart. Thus, he didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on lately. In his mind, for the right reasons, Naruto was still the kid who clung to his father like a newborn kitten, afraid to talk to strangers and highly dependant. Naruto could only sigh and look at Obito. "Wanna go do something," he suggested, "instead of staying here?"

Obito held out a finger. "Hang on a second," he said. Then he looked at Shikamaru. "So you've know Sasuke and Naruto for a while then, huh?"

"Well, yes," Shikamaru replied, "but not closely. As Naruto said, I fixed their door after…and incident."

"Oh, that makes sense," Obito said. He hung over the back of the couch and kicked his feet giddily.

Sasuke was smiling too. He nodded to himself a few times. Naruto couldn't understand. He was the only one who wasn't smiling. Why was everyone so happy? Sure, an old friend came to visit- Actually, Shikamaru wasn't even considered a "friend" in his books. They had only met once! And Obito seemed to be taking to him quite well…but it didn't matter. He headed for the door. "I'm leaving, then," he said.

It didn't surprise him when no one cared to say anything in return before he walked out.

--

It was random. Very, Naruto thought. Since when did people just _show up _like that anymore? They didn't. That's why it baffled him so. But as he walked through the town's park by himself, hands tucked into his pockets, he found himself lonely. He hadn't felt lonely since Obito came along. Now that boy seemed more interested in a guy he didn't even knew. Did Obito even _like _him? Had he gotten his hopes up after all?

Not that he wished for him to become anything more than a friend, of course. He never thought about Obito that way. Well, not until recently, anyways. He liked Obito's smile, and the way he always had an optimistic outlook on everyone and everything. Nothing ever seemed bad to him. There was never gray or black in his life, it seemed, despite all he had been through. But then Naruto thought, what if he was just faking it? What if he was truly hurting inside, and his smile was just to conceal it all?

'It's better than being _too _open about it.' Like Sasuke. Sasuke was never afraid to saw how he felt. He did it all the time, and without caring what Naruto thought, it seemed. Was he _trying _to make the blond upset? When he said 'I love you' or 'I care about you', was it just to make him believe it so he could turn around and tell him it was all a lie?

But that didn't seem like Sasuke. Sasuke seemed genuine; seemed like he meant every word he said as though his very life depended on it. And maybe it did. Naruto wasn't really sure.

He halted as he neared a small lake- There was a bridge extending over the water. In the breeze, leaves rustled. He lifted his head and closed his eyes, exhaling for a long moment before reopening his eyes. 'I'm so confused…' he thought, eyes narrowing. He approached the water's edge. 'I don't even know what's going on anymore. What _is _Sasuke to me?' And in the water, his reflection seemed skew and unlike anything he had ever seen before.

It was himself, he thought, but someone he didn't know. Someone different. But taking a second glance, he was reassured. It _was his _reflection. Today, it just seemed uglier than before.

He fell on his side into the grass, fingertips grazing the water's surface. 'What am I supposed to do?' A short breeze made him shudder. People walked across the bridge. Couples, too. He sighed and watched them almost longingly. 'Why can't everything be that easy?' he thought, and failed to realize the doze he soon fell into.

--

Obito fell on the sofa beside Sasuke. He tapped on his thighs and hummed. Shikamaru had left about ten minutes ago, and the two were left to themselves. Alone. Without Naruto. And oddly enough, Sasuke didn't feel like chasing after the boy. He'd come back when it got too late, surely. "You think he'll be back soon?" Obito tossed. "It's getting dark."

Sasuke nodded and leaned his head against the back of the sofa. "Of course he will. He's not stupid, Obito- and don't think of a snide remark for that either."

Obito giggled and rubbed the back of his head.

"But still," Sasuke continued, "I can't help but be worried. He's only sixteen. There's a lot of bad things that can happen to someone at that age."

"Ah yes," Obito said. "He could easily be kidnapped. Or assaulted. Or raped."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and his body went rigged. "Come on," he then said, "let's go find him before someone else does."

--

It really did worry Sasuke. Naruto was…the type of kid to get into those kinds of things. He was rather attractive, and still at an innocent age. He was susceptible to many things- far too many things to be wandering by himself on the streets after nightfall. However, it wasn't a rapist or assailant that found him resting lazily at the lakeside.

"Naruto? Naruto?"

Naruto groaned and turned. Then, he found himself unable to breathe. Immediately his eyes opened, and they burned as he choked, gasping for unattainable air. It was wet- He was in water? He flailed, reached for something- anything. Luckily, two strong hands grasped his arm at the shoulder and jerked him forward. A swift, rough movement, and he was brought to the cool earth.

"Jesus, Naruto! What were you doing, sleeping so close to the lake like that?"

Naruto spluttered and coughed until he could breathe again. He panted and shivered violently. He then noticed, soaked to the bone and shivering beside him, Kiba. His wet hair dropped over his eyes. "K-Kiba?" he managed, words coming out in shaky parts. The brunette next to him gave a quick nod and gathered to himself, smiling. "Oh god, Kiba. What would I do without you?"

"Be drowning," Kiba said matter-of-factly. He shook the excess water from his clothing. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I-I came here t-to think, and I f-fell as-sleep," Naruto said, teeth chattering.

Kiba sighed and stood. He held out his hand, which Naruto took. The boy was pulled to his feet. He staggered a bit, but Kiba caught him and made him steady. "Come on," he said with a grunt. "You can come to my house for a change of clothes before you go home. I don't think Sasuke would be very happy if he found you like this."

"No," Naruto said with a small laugh, "I don't think so either."

--

"Here, you can wear this."

Kiba's mom had not paid much mind when the two boys came in, drenched. She merely looked at them, inspected a bit, shook her head and then went back to tending to Kiba's sister's wound, which she had acquired after falling down a stair or two.

Naruto quickly made his way to Kiba's room with the dog boy on his heels. Kiba offered a pair of pants and a loose t-shirt to Naruto, who accepted the clothing without question. "They're kind of big," he said after dressing himself, "but that's okay. Anything's better than being in those wet things." He laughed and pointed to the pile of his wet clothing.

Kiba chuckled and nodded, and picked something for himself to wear. "Yeah," he said, and began undressing himself.

Then, Naruto paled. His eyes roamed over the other's boy's bare body as he continued to discard his clothes- shirt, then pants, and…. He swallowed a rough gulp and dared rip his eyes away, but alas, he could not. He failed to notice the growing blush on his face, which spread from his nose straight across his cheeks. He felt hot, flustered then, as Kiba hummed quietly to himself and began pulling on a dry pair of pants.

The dark eyes turned to Naruto. "What is it?" Kiba asked. He buttoned the pants and paused for a moment. "Is something wrong?"

With a small gasp, Naruto turned his head and shook it- vigorously, and waved his hands. He laughed idiotically. "No, no! Nothing's wrong!"

Kiba gazed at him for a long while. Then, he shrugged. "If you say so," he said, and pulled a baggy, tan shirt over his head.

Naruto continued to look away. Never before had he paid attention to another body like _that _before. Kiba had…a nice body, he had to admit. He had fine muscles, bigger than Naruto could say about his own, and tanned skin that was dark and rich either from his heritage or the time spent outside. And to his demise, he found his mind beginning to wander other places as well.

Did…Sasuke have nice muscles like that? Naruto knew he wasn't an athlete, but the Uchiha _was _attractive…

"When you wanna go home?" Kiba said, stirring Naruto from his thoughts.

The blond quickly looked up at the brunette. "Huh? Oh, we can go now if you don't mind."

Kiba laughed a bit. "Well you sound hurried," he said jokingly. "Come on," he gestured outside his bedroom, "let's go, before Sasuke gets too angry."

--

Naruto growled and cursed under his breath. "Fuck," he muttered. "No one's here! Where the hell are they?" He tapped his foot and paced around. When he and Kiba arrived at his house, he found, ironically, an empty, locked building. Where had Obito and Sasuke gone? Or did they lock him out? He frowned.

Kiba cocked his head to the side. He rubbed his chin. "Hmm," he said. "I got nothin'."

"Of course," Naruto said, and his frown grew still. He slumped on the ground beside the front door and folded his arms. "It's fucking freezing out here. I wish they'd at least left the door unlocked."

"Yeah, well," Kiba started with a snort, "you never know. They could be-"

"Naruto! Hey, Sasuke, look! Naruto's back."

At the call, Naruto's head whipped around. And then he saw them- Obito and Sasuke, some ways along the street. His heart stopped as he stared, wordless, unable to think clearly. Sasuke caught sight of him beside the door, despite the darkness of the night, and his eyes slanted the slightest bit. He stopped, looked to Obito, and sighed. Sighed, as though he were disappointed? Or annoyed.

Naruto hung his head.

"Where have you _been_?" said Sasuke, after he and Obito approached the house. "We've been out for almost an hour looking for you! God knows what you could have gotten yourself into!" He inspected the blond. "Actually, forget that. What _have _you been into? And who's clothes are you wearing?"

Naruto winced at the intensity in his voice. And in his mind somewhere, he knew Sasuke had the wrong idea about the whole solution. He stole a glance at Kiba, who remained silent beside him. Did Sasuke think…? "Sasuke, look, I wasn't doing anything I wasn't supposed to! These clothes?" He pulled the too big shirt away from his body a bit and looked at it. "These are Kiba's. He let me borrow them because mine were _wet_!"

Obito giggled deviously. "Oh Naruto, why were your clothes wet? Have a little _too _much fun with Kiba?"

Kiba bared his teeth and glared. "What did you say? You fucking brat, I'll strangle you!"

"Let me tell you what happened!" Naruto shouted. "Before you start yelling at me or making stupid jokes that aren't even funny!"

Obito crossed his arms. "I am _so _funny," he mumbled. Sasuke nudged him.

Naruto took in a deep breath. "Okay," he said, "here's what happened: I left to go take a walk. I ended up in the park, and I fell asleep in the grass beside the lake. I fell in because Kiba woke me up and startled me, he pulled me out, and we had to go to his house for some clean clothes. There. Happy now?"

Sasuke looked at him, and looked away. Then, he looked back. "Whatever," were his words. "Just get inside. Kiba, go home."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Fine. See you later, Naruto." Naruto said nothing, but gave him a small glance before walking inside behind Sasuke and Obito (the boy pouting quietly to himself and murmuring things at Naruto). "Or not," the brunette said, and began walking home.

"Maybe we should drive him," Naruto suggested. "It's dark outside, and something could happen."

Sasuke shook his head, facing away from Naruto. "No. He'll be fine." Obito had slunk away to the sofa, he noticed, where he then, quite indignantly, turned on the television and continued to grumble to himself. Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto, who didn't respond in any fashion. He simply stood there, fingertips twitching at his side, casting a look in no particular direction.

"I worried about you," he said quietly.

Naruto scoffed. "Don't," he replied in a deadly voice, "don't worry about me anymore. I don't need you, and I don't need you worrying about me." He walked away, out of Sasuke's sight.

The man stood there until Obito spoke up. "Hey, wanna come watch some TV?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, emptiness slowly leaking into him. "No," he said, "I think I'm going out for a while. If Naruto asks, I'm not here, and I'll be back soon." He left then, keys jingling in his pocket, without another word to spare. But Naruto's words were there. _I don't need you. _

And maybe…maybe he was right.

Outside, he paused for a moment. Then, he walked.

* * *

AN: Where is Sasuke going:o Naruto, he really needs to watch his words more often- They just might kill someone someday. -wink- 


End file.
